Lemons
by word-nerdxD
Summary: A series of yummy lemon-y oneshots... Since it's all I'm good for x WARNING: kink, bondage, blood, orgies, and explicit themes  ON HIATUS FOR NOW: I KNOW I KNOW IT'S TERRIBLE FOR ME TOO
1. Mine

**I do not own any of these characters otherwise there would've been alot more nekkid Damon(x**

**Reviews= happy ego :) any criticism i'll take to heart!**

**WARNING:BONDAGE,BLOOD, and SCORCHINGLY SEXY DAMON SALVATORE**

* * *

Elena opened her eyes groggily. And quickly realized she was tied up by her arms the ropes were attached to thick bed posts. Her head felt sore and the rope was biting into her wrists making the skin there raw. _Damon _he did this. She remembered what had happened only moments ago. Elena was walking out of The Grill heading home for the night when she someone grabbed her from behind and fed on her till she became unconcious. White hot anger burned through Elena's body and she fought against the ropes desperately. Sudddenly she felt eyes watching her it sent a tremor down her spine and a red flush spread all over her body only one person in the entire world could make her feel that way. _Speak of the devil..._

Damon was just staring at her from across the room with cruelly gorgeous blue eyes that didn't hold the tiniest sliver of warmth. Elena managed to hold back her whimper of attraction determined not to let Damon gain satisfaction.

"Wh- what do you want Damon?" Elena asked shakily her voice sounding way more breathless than she'd want it to be. Elena'd then realized the state of undress she was in. She was wearing a black and pink lingerie set. _Obviously_ picked out by Damon.

"You know what I want Elena" in literal blink of an eye Damon was straddling her. His erection ground into Elena's already wet core. Her arousal was thick in the air he liked the way it would over power his senses with pure lust. No other woman had ever been able to do that to him. In the provocative position they were in Elena cursed at the fact liquid was pooling between her legs. Damon surely noticed since he had smirk plastered on his face.

He was grinding his hips into Elena's at an agonizingly slow pace. Elena bit her lip and thrashed her head around frantically trying to get her mind of the pleasure she was getting from this. Her eyes were heavy lidded she couldn't help it she was close... Then he stopped and Elena's eyes darted open with confusion. His lips were on her again trailing sweet kisses from her neck to her collar bone. Elena let out a soft whimper as Damon reached the valley of her breasts. He cupped them and brought his tongue to her hardened nipple and began suckling at it.

Elena outright moaned and Damon's lips formed a smile. She was coming undone. Damon gave the same attention to her other breast nipping and swirling it in his mouth. He went lower and sighed at the intense scent of her arousal. He lifted his head momentarily to see that Elena breathing hard, her hair splayed across his pillow, eyes closed and biting her lip. Damon used his teeth to slip her panties off. And heard her breath hitch in anticipation.

Elena was reveling in the sensations his tongue his hands... She felt his cool breath on the top of her panties. _Oh my God _

"Uh...Uhm.. Damon" Elena said shifting her hips but Dmaon's hands gripped them holding her in place. She tried in vain to move put his firm grip if possible became firmer.

"It's okay Elena, I know what I'm doing" Damon smirked up at her.

She finally gave up and let Damon take the lead. Damon stared at her hairless core she was so wet it was dripping down her thighs. He licked his lips hungrily and he licked around her clit. Elena shivered at the new found pleasure.

"Mhmmm..." Elena moaned licking her lips.

Damon wore a self satisfied smile. And took the small bundle of nerves into his mouth and he stuck his tongue deeper.

"Damon!" Elena shrieked excitedly her hips arching forward into Damon's mouth and he complied happily.

He greedily ate her out. It was becoming too much to bear...

"Damn...Da... Damon... Im... gonna..." she couldn't formulate a single coherent sentence.

"Come for me Elena" Damon moaned sensually while sucking her harder

That was all it took Elena felt the coil inside herself snapping and waves of euphoria washed over her.

"I... I need... now" Elena whispered but thank God for his vampiric hearing.

Damon crawled up her body hastily getting rid of his shirt. Elena's mouth dropped at the sight of his sinfully delicious chest. She struggled against the ropes wanting to run her hands all over his sinewy body. She brought her lips up to his for a bruising kiss she bit down on his lips drawing blood. Elena was suprised at how sweet it tasted and at how wet it made her. Elena was on her knees and so was Damon he was ravaging her with his lips. His hands held her in a protective embrace. Her wrists were killing her but the pleasure was overriding her brain. Rational thoughts flew out the window.

In one swift movement Damon pushed Elena against the headboard and impaled her on his cock. She gasped at his size and how it was filling her perfectly he was able to reach spots that Stefan never could've reached.

"Damon!" she screamed.

"So tight..." he trailed.

Having Elena's sweat coated body and her chest against his made Damon's mind go haywire. He continually thrusted upward as she slammed down on his thick cock. Her walls tightening and untightening around him. She wore a look of animal passion and her hair whipping around her head as Damon drove into her over and over again. She was a _Goddess_ to him.

"Lie down baby... Let me do all the work" Elena was suprised at what she'd just said and Damon was just as suprised but she could tell he was really turned on.

Damon submitted and Elena gasped at how deep he was able to go. He groaned at how hot her core was. She smiled at how he filled her slowly. Elena lifted her hips almost all the way out and propelled herself back down earning a gasp from damon. She continued going faster and faster each time. Elena rode him fast hard fully knowing she won't walk right for the next day or two. He gripped her hips hard probably bruising her but she didn't show an ounce of pain. Her breasts were bouncing in sync with her thrusts Damon's lips latched on to one of them as Elena continued to plunge down unto Damon.

"Come with me Elena..." Damon whispered into her ear his fingers finding the tiny bundle of nerves and circling it in lazy circles. Applying just the right amount of pressure.

"Bite me Damon!" Elena screamed.

Damon vamped out and pierced the smooth skin of Elena's shoulder and for the second time that night Elena met her sweet release.

Her body convulsing around him triggered his own release and her came deep inside her.

"Elena!" he roared as she milked his cock.

They were breathing hard and Damon untied Elena's wrists they were red but from the previous blood sharing she'd be fine not a trace of their tryst on her body.

"That was fun Mr. Salvatore" Elena cooed snuggling into Damon's sweat soated chest.

"We should do that again sometime Miss Elena" he quipped.

"We'll see" Elena muttered suggestively, into his chest.

Damon raised his eyebrows but couldn't ask anymore questions since she fell asleep. He liked this new Elena.

_His_ Elena.

* * *

**Was it bad should I keep going? Let me know and review!**

**Any ideas? 3SUMS welcomed! Who do you want to see do the dirty? ;) hit me up tell me what you think**


	2. Two is Crowd but Three is a Party

****

If you like you some crazy Damon check out my other story "BloodLust"

**I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries otherwise Stefan wouldn't be such a cock blocker(:**

**WARNING: BLOOD and AN INTENSE 3SOME**

**hope you enjoy(x**

* * *

Elena believed the day couldn't get worse. Stefan had just broken them up because he thinks he's "protecting" her.

_Things seriously can't get worse they just can't_ Elena repeatedly told herself. But the things she doesn't need is usually the first thing she gets...

She just plopped down on her bed, her face in her hands trying to shut out the rest of the world. Elena let out a much needed sigh she let herself get lost in her own thoughts.

A cold draft settled into the room and Elena felt a warm finger run down her thigh. Elena's heart rate increased. She jumped at contact and gaped wide eyed as she saw her reflection staring back at her.

"Hello Elena" Katherine greeted cold and intimidatingly.

Katherine wore her usual attire that screamed _sex. _She had on a bright purple tank underneath a black leather jacket that hugged her perfectly. While sporting dark denim skinnies and a pair of black leather Fendi heels. She hated how her body had responded to Katherine's touch.

"What do you want Katherine?" Elena spat out boldly.

"No, no Elena it's about what you want" Katherine replied slinking forward to Elena. Elena felt frozen she couldn't move soon Katherine was barely inches away from her.

"What do you want?" Elena asked again alot more forcefully. A red flush spread through her body.

"Before I leave town I want to try something with you and me and Damon" Katherine smirked capturing a lock of Elena's long brown hair and mindlessly studied it.

"What makes you think I'd agree to that?" Elena asked trying to avoid the question. Katherine's dark knowing eyes bore into hers and closed the small gap between them. Elena bit her lip to keep from letting her body do her thinking for her. Katherine let out a low laugh it felt like warm silk wrapping around her.

"Lets just say it's instinct" Katherine purred. Elena just stared at her unable to do anything but.

While Elena was momentarily stunned she grabbed the oppurtunity. Katherine grabbed Elena and at superhuman speed flashed to the Salvatore Boarding House. She slipped in undetected and sped up the stairs into Damon's room. Elena fell with a loud thump as Katherine threw her against the wall. Her head screamed and the world spun.

"Come out come out wherever you are Damon!" Katherine sniggered loudly. She continued with this for another unsuccessful minute or two Elena remembered since Katherine's yelling made her head worse.

Katherine advanced towards Elena again this time bringing her to doppelganger to her feet. Elena felt her fangs embed into the smooth skin of her neck. But the pain quickly disolved into euphoric wonder. Elena moaned at the exquisite high she was getting.

Katherine let Elena's warm blood flood her senses with power. Elena's blood pounded through her with a hot insistency. But she felt an incredibly solid body slam into her.

"What do you think your doing?" Damon's voice demanded.

"Ugh Damon lighten up will you? I'm just having fun. You know something you used to be?" Katherine retorted with a blood drenched smile.

"I'll ask again Katherine. What are you doing?" he replied his voice ringing through Elena's head. Katherine flashed over to Elena pulling her up to her feet pushing her front against hers.

"Let's say you and me take inncocent little Elena here and fuck her senseless?" Katherine's voice said silkily. She heard Damon hesitate which made her grin grow wider.

"What? No! I wouldn't do that to Elena" Damon informed Katherine angry at himself for even considering it.

Katherine gripped Elena's slender throat and pulled her off her feet. Through Elena's dazed mind a trickle of panic shot through her.

"I... I understand Damon" Elena choked out her words.

"No Elena" Damon told her sternly.

With a sigh Katherine let go of her tight grip and Elena staggered regaining her footing. Katherine decided to use her most sound tactic... _seduction_. She yanked Elena's arms so that she faced her. Elena involuntarily licked her lips. Katherine gave her a quick smirk before bringing her lips down to Elena's.

Elena was frozen with shock at first. But she couldn't help but let her lust filled body take control. Elena heard Katherine's soft moan against her lips. She didn't know what possessed her but she pushed her tongue into Katherine's mouth massaging it with hers. All while feverishly trying to claw at here jacket. Katherine cupped Elena's face letting her take control. Which wasn't at all like Katherine.

Damon was excruciatingly hard begging for attention. His erection pushing against the tight confines of his pants. The soft moans and whimpers of the two beautiful creatures before him filled the room making the atmosphere cloud with lust. The smell of their arousal thick in the air around him made him grow ever harder. He strained, resolute on trying to keep his demon inside at bay.

"Elena tell Damon how much you want this" Katherine insisted breaking her lips from Elena's. The two were breathing hard and naked from the waist up. Katherine teased Elena's lips with hers ghosting kisses. With great struggle Elena opened her dark chocolate eyes. Her body was still pressed against Katherine's but she gazed intensely at Damon.

"Damon" his name on her lips all huskily and breathless made whatever self control Damon had snap in half.

He sped to the two and quickly slammed his lips on Elena's. It was as soft as he'd thought it was but nothing could ever really compare to the real thing. Elena astonished him by thrusting her tongue into his mouth. As Katherine moved to get rid of Elena's pants. She flashed them over to the bed with a soft thud.

In a blur of movements Katherine ended up on top of Elena trapping both of her doppelgangers arms above her head giving her a bruising kiss. Elena bit down on Katherine's bottom lip but not hard enough to draw blood. Katherine moaned hard and pressed herself harder on Elena. Feeling rather daring Elena flipped them over lowering her lips sucking and licking her way to Katherine's breasts. She licked her lips at the sight and pulled her pebbled rock into her mouth. Katherine gasped and pushed more of herself into Elena's mouth. And dove her hand in Elena's hair begging for more. But Elena was the one in control and kept an agonizingly slow pace.

Katherine wanting dominance pushed Elena on her back. This time wanting to taste and tease her like she did. She took Elena's entire breast in her mouth and bit down. The scarlet liquid filled Katherine. She felt the mattress shift and noticed Damon watching them keenly. His lean body and remarkable blue eyes like ice glowed brightly. He was stripped down to his pants and Katherine sneered at the large bulge in his pants. She noticed Elena's change of interest and her eyes were locked on his.

She shifted her attention to Damon and Elena followed suit. They moved to where Damon was sitting and settled on both sides of him. Damon felt their eyes devour him ravenously. Elena moved her lips roughly against Damon's as he felt Katherine work at his belt. Damon moved his mouth to Elena's throat grazing her skin with his fangs. He kept going till he reached her supple breasts sucking on her chest with such a ferocity Elena had never seen before. And he sunk his fangs into the sensitive skin of her throat. Elena melted into his touch. The hardeness of Damon's body and the supple soft one of Katherine's felt delicious.

Katherine slipped Damon's boxers off and slid his pants down in one smooth motion. Elena trailed hot kisses down damons chest till she nestled at his aroused cock. She and Katherine shared a smile and began running their tongues up and down his length. He gripped the sheets tightly for relief. Elena ran her tongue along his slit tasting his pre cum. She moaned and sent tremors through Damon. Katherine tenderly sucked at his base the scene before her made her grow wet and removed her mouth from Damon. Elena felt Katherine move and knew what to do. Elena took all of Damon down her throat.

"Elena!" Damon moaned.

She went faster and faster his hand fisting her hair. Katherine brought her lips down to Damon's chest wanting a quick taste. She sunk her teeth into his toned chest. Elena had enough her juice was flowing steadily down her thigh and all she wanted was to have Damon's thick hard cock inside her. Damon's dick left her mouth with a loud pop.

"I want you Damon" Elena begged him. Katherine smirked and moved out of Elena's way. Damon lay on his back and Elena plunged herself down on his hard cock.

"Fuck!" Damon roared through clenched teeth.

He gripped Elena's hips roughly while Katherine was hovering over his face. He bit Katherine's inner thigh a mix of pain and pleasure pounded through Katherine's veins. He licked Katherine's slick wet clit and hummed sending vibrations deep inside Katherine. Elena began riding him at borderline vamp speed. Her tight walls clenching around his manhood. She felt way to good to be true. Katherine rotated her hips against Damon's face. And he was more than happy to comply.

"_So... so close" _Elena and Katherine both panted. Closing their eyes to let the emotions take control.

"Damon!" they screamed in unison.

Katherine gripped Elena's hair and pulled her to her lips for a bruising kiss as they both met their release. Elena's body convulsed around him triggering his own release.

"Elena!" Damon yelled in rapture as he emptied himself inside of her.

The three just stilled and let their ragged breathing fill the room.

"That was fun" Katherine smirked and flashed out of the room leaving a bemused Elena and satisfied Damon.

* * *

**There you are a kinky vampiric threesome ;)**

**Any dark fantasies or special "requests"? Who do you want to see next 'do the dirty'?**

**Please review your comments mean the world!**

**till chapter three! **

**-Sammy(x**


	3. Tequila and Games

**Sorry I haven't updated as often): blame my proffesor she's been really hard on me lately i think it's because of her dusty unused vagina... BUT thats just my guess!**

**For your patience I reward you with hard liquor and drinking games;)**

**WARNING: explicit themes; underage drinking, stripping, and questionable motives (_hahaha_ its like my entire highschool experience in one sentence) plus mention of panties, Victoria's Secret, girl on girl action, spanking and some sex positions ;)**

* * *

Damon, Caroline, Jeremy, Vicki, and Tyler were sitting infront of the roaring fire in the Salvatore Library all pretty hammered. Well except Caroline and Damon they were slightly buzzed but the humans in the room couldn't handle their liquor as well as they thought. Their loud chattering was overlapped and slurred the two immortals couldn't help but laugh inwardly at them. Damon and Caroline were at the Grill earlier taking down shot after shot for "learning purposes" as Damon put it. He was teaching her how to curb her cravings. The night progressed and they found themselves in everyone elses company. It was getting late and the bar was closing. And plus they were being loud obnoxious drunks and were close to being taken out of there in handcuffs so Damon being the town's current superhero swooped in and saved the day and asked if they would like to continue their party at his place. But as usual Damon being the devious mastermind he was had offcourse ulterior motives. Damon heard _her _car pull into the driveway and the sides of his lips tugged into a smile.

"Elena's here" Damon stated.

"How do you know that?" Vicki asked her speech slow and distorted she inched forward to Damon staring at him like he was the answer to all the worlds problems.

At that moment Elena came into view a suprised look on her face. It was a really startling scene infront of her. The group was in a circle a bottle of tequila and shot glasses in the middle. Elena's eyes first registered a gigling Vicki who was clad in a grey cotton tank top and her bright pink panties. Her cleavage spilling out of her shirt. Caroline was in her green and black lace bra and matching underwear. It was a set they bought at Victorias Secret a while back. While Tyler was wearing his boxers his chest chiseled from years being a jock and Jeremy was also just dressed in his boxers. Her baby brothers body was lean and the situation was more than a little awkward since after all he was her brother. Eventually her eyes travelled to Damon. _Oh god _he was clad only in his black boxers. And did he look more than amazing. His chest was exposed pale smooth and unblemished ,his torso muscled and firm. His washboard abs taut and gorgeous and Elena's eyes followed that yummy treasure trail of his that leads to his _treasure_. Damon felt her heavy gaze on him and couldn't help but smirk. But it was mutual. Damon stared longingly at Elena. She had her dark brunnette hair framed her beautiful face. Her petite body clad in tight black booty shorts and a white t-shirt. Elenas long olive colored legs exposed and looking miles long.

"I do have a face you know?" Damon teased at her oogling his body.

"Wh- wheres..." Elena stuttered forgetting why she wanted to come here in the first place.

"Stefan?" Damon supplied to a stammering Elena which only made his grin grow wider.

Elena managed to nod her head. She noticed the eerie silence that had fallen and all of the eyes in the room were on them. Elena felt her cheeks burn.

"Off feeding on something small and fluffy" Damon grinned his tone overly dramatic.

Their audience failed miserably at trying to contain their gigling. They were drunk so everything seemed extra funny. But as soon as Caroline was able to gain control of her speech she slurred out a question.

"You wanna join 'Lena?"

"Uhhh... No Caroline its late I'll jus-"

"Told you she wouldn't do it" Jeremy interrupted turning his attention to Caroline.

"Ughh what happened to the fun Elena?" Caroline questioned to Elena.

What? I can be fun" Elena replied shuffling.

"Yeah right." Damon scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I just don't have a sense of 'Damon fun'" Elena retorted folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh come on live a little Elena" Damon suggested completely and uterly serious. Which was really rare for Damon Salvatore.

It was entrancing his eyes the sharpest of blues locked on her fierce brown ones. Elena felt her breath stop for a moment and just like in the movies everyone just faded to the background. This couldn't be compulsion she was wearing vervain but her legs moved on their own bringing her to sit next to an over excited Caroline. Damon wore a self satisfied smirk he knew curiosity would always get the better of Elena.

"Yay!" Caroline cheered.

"What are we playing?" Elena asked

"Truth or dare" Jeremy answered

"Then why are you all semi-naked?"

"We got dared to" Vicki sighed leaning into Tyler's chest.

"So this was just a reason to see each other in their underwear?" Elena retorted knocking back the shot of tequila Caroline handed to her.

"_Haha_ I'm liking fun Elena more and more" Damon smirked bringing the shot glass to his lips.

"Okay okay! Back to the game whose turn is it?" Caroline interupted abruptly in a totally clumsy yet adorable drunk way.

"Elena" Damon volunteered for her.

Elena rolled her eyes while taking yet another shot. The tequila burned her throat but didn't flinch.

"Dare"

"Ooh bold" Damon commented.

"Someone give me a dare" Elena ignoring Damon's comment and throwing his signature smirk right back at him.

"I dare you to play a game of Pick up Lines with Damon" Vicki said grinning at Elena.

Elena swallowed another shot wincing as it slid down her throat.

"How do you play?" Elena asked

"The two of you use your witty pickup lines against each other for a couple rounds and we choose who wins. And the loser has to do a dare" Jeremy informed his older sister.

"You ready Salvatore?" Elena tried to pace her rapidly beating heart by taking down another shot.

"Ready when you are Gilbert" Damon tossed back at her.

Damon and Elena sat across from each other and they leaned forward. The alcohol was settling into Elena's system she missed being free of inhibitions. Damon noticed she wore a dazed smile and it was ridiculously cute.

"Go" Caroline announced.

"What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible Hulk?" Damon asked a smirk playing at his lips.

"What?" Elena played along.

"My zipper" his smirk turning sly.

Elena choked on her shot a little at hearing Damons answer.

"He got you there Elena" Vicki commented holding her side from laughing so hard.

"Scared?" Damon taunted in a whisper.

"If your left leg was thanksgiving and your right leg was christmas. . . Can I meet between the holidays?" Elena threw back at him running her tongue across her lower lip.

The act made Damon shiver and his cock hardened.

"Alot more where that came from Salvatore. Whose scared now?" Elena boldly stated to him a witty sneer on her face.

Damon gestured Elena closer with his index finger and Elena complied leaning closer to him.

"I knew if I fingered you long enough you'd come" he returned his voice husky and low in Elena's ear.

_Damn _he was good Elena thought. Everyone else was still reeling in from their laughter when she brought the shot glass to her lips for the umpteenth time.

"Hey lets play army. You lie down and I'll blow the hell outta you" Elena ran a hand behind her neck. Damon fantisized Elena's hot little mouth sucking him off till he spilled his come down her throat. The notion made his stomach clench.

"That one was good" Tyler remarked. The others nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever had your belly button licked?"

"yes" Elena confessed.

"From the inside?"

"Ooooh you just got your ass handed to you" Vicki told Elena trying to contain her loud laughing.

"Hey what time do you get off? Can I watch?" Elena asked raising her perfectly plucked eybrow and cocking her head to one side.

Damon's cdick was now begging for attention and it was all the more uncomftrable since he was only in his damn boxers.

"Can I read your tshirt in braille?" Damon quipped blatantly staring at her chest. His hungry gaze made Elena's heart race and blood warm about 10 degrees hotter.

"Do you like sleeping? So do I! Lets do it together sometime" she flashed him a wide smile.

Caroline handed Elena another shot she enjoyed seeing the party girl Elena she was alot of fun.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I dont recognize you with your clothes on"

"You wanna Australian kiss? Its like French kissing except down under" she said.

Using the courage alcohol usually gives out she ran her small hand across Damon's thigh. He was now painfully erect and Elena was just making the ache in his crotch amplify.

"Today I'm on top of things do you want to be one of them?"Damon asked lewdly.

"Hello I'm sergeant I make all your privates stand up" Elena said sticking her hand out for Damon to shake.

"I bigger and better than the Titanic... _Only_ 200 women went down on it"

"Last line belongs to you Elena" Jeremy informed the two who were wholly absorbed in their little game.

"I heard sex is a killer. Wanna die happy?" Elena questioned running her hands along her sides.

Their spectators were now on the floor literally laughing their asses off. They struggled for air as their laughter filled the entire room unable to hold back. Caroline, Tyler, Vicki and Jeremy converesed drunkenly deciding who would win.

"Damon won hands down" Vicki declared. Elena sighed in exasperation and swallowed the tequila shot in her hand.

"You won this time Salvatore" Elena said lightheartedly.

"Well you weren't so bad yourself Gilbert"

"Now you have to do a dare" Damon replied a slow grin enveloping his lips.

"You have to strip and model three sex positions you like. . . on Caroline" Tyler dared.

Elena exchanged worried looks with Caroline who didn't look like she'd mind. And she knocked back to more shots before she found the courage to do it. The thought of Elena and Caroline pressed up against each other made Damon's already hard member drip with pre cum.

"Come on we don't have forever fun Elena won't be here long" Tyler joked.

Elena got up and stumbled over to Caroline who had a silly drunk smile on her face. She dropped down on her knees infront of Caroline she couldn't help but start giggling as she tried to get them into doggy style. Caroline was soft and smooth under her hands as they ran up her shoulders. Elena's front was poised behind a bent over Caroline who was on all fours. Damon just stared at the very erotic scene before him trying to remember every tiny detail. Jeremy and Vicki were laughing and they took out their phones and Elena saw a flash. But she didn't mind the alcohol had taken away all selfcontrol. Then Elena shifted so that she was lying down and she lifted her legs to Carolines shoulders. Their cores flush against each other and with little clothing they felt everything. There was another flash and Elena moved so that she was straddling Caroline who was on her back. They were laughing so hard tears blurred their vision. When they finally were able to breathe Elena rolled off of Caroline whose cheeks were red from intoxication and laughter.

"Truth or dare?" Caroline asked Damon.

"Dare" he replied firmly. Gulping down the burning amber liquid.

"I dare you to give us a little dance" Elena spoke out the tequila clearly affecting her set of morals.

Damon's mouth gaped at Elena's request. She had a naive drunk grin plastered on her face but he saw the glint of anticipation as his eyes passed over her still undressed body. He got up never taking his eyes from hers. Caroline and Vicki whooped and clapped as Tyler and Jeremy felt a little awkward. Caroline turned up the music.

"Your just using this as an excuse to watch Salvatore show off" Tyler muttered.

After the hilarious Damon dance Damon dropped down to sit next to Elena. The three girls were still in the middle of applause and yelling for an encore.

"Thanks for making me feel degraded" Damon jokingly mumbled.

"Yeah right Damon" Elena said rolling her eyes at him.

"Truth or dare?" Damon asked Caroline.

"dare" Caroline retorted filling shot glasses with tequila.

"I dare you to do a body shot on Vicki" Jeremy dared.

"Hope you don't get jealous Tyler" Caroline joked handing Vicki a shot glass.

Tyler laughed casually. And Jeremy stirred becoming embarrassingly hard in a room full of people. Damon watched Elena exhale sharply her attetnion directly on the two girls infront of her and he noticed her heart beat a little bit faster. _Kinky _he thought _naughty Elena curious for a little experimentation_.

Vicki placed the shot glass inbetween her full breasts and Carolines pink tongue slid at the nape of her neck then quickly put salt over the area. As her tongue slid across her smooth skin Caroline felt Vicki's heart quicken and her breath hitch. Then Caroline lowered her mouth to the salt licking it quickly and moved to the shot glass and swallowed its contents using only her mouth. Then she pulled the glass out of her mouth. There was alot of drunk cheering and spilled booze.

"Truth or dare?" Caroline questioned to Jeremy.

"Truth" he quipped. There were loud obvious sighs being made from Elena.

"I get to be fun Elena and today you aren't" Elena scolded in seriously fake dissapointment.

"What's the worst dare you've ever done?" asked Caroline.

"I had to streak the hallways in middle school during class and kiss the first girl that I saw. Turned out to be my English teacher" Jeremy confessed his smile wide as he remembered his hot English teacher from the eighth grade.

"Nice really classy Jer." Elena said trying to regain control of her laughter.

"Truth or dare Tyler?" Caroline asked him as soon as she got her breath back.

"Dare" he replied with a smirk at his lips.

"I dare you to makeout with Jeremy" Caroline responded a sly smirk.

"What paybacks a bitch aint it?" Caroline continued. She wasn't mad at Tyler for making Elena do those things with her it's just fun to see him squirm.

It was Jeremy and Tylers turn to exchange worried glances. Tyler casted a look to Vicki who found this situation funny. Tyler and Jeremy positioned themselves infront of each other. Jeremy leaned in and Tyler brought his lips down to Jeremys. Jeremy kept his eyes closed the entire time as he felt another mans mouth on his. They broke it off and moved away from each other like they got burned.

"Your gonna get it bad Caroline" Jeremy told her. Caroline was just grinning at her handi work.

"Elena truth or dare?" Tyler asked trying to keep the game moving.

"Dare" Elena said proudly taking yet another shot.

"I dare you to go into a room with Damon and let him do whatever he wants with you for the next seven minutes" Caroline suggested.

The dare shocked the sliver of rationality Elena still had in her. But her drunken side told her it was a good idea. She got up pulling Damon with her. He didn't know she would actually go through with it.

"Come on Damon" Elena giggled taking him upstairs and into the nearest room.

Elena held Damon's hand the entire time and with her free hand she turned the door knob. The room was quite plain but ornate and imposing. It had basic necessities a bed a drawer a plasma screen tv on the wall and a grandly furnished bathroom. As soon as Damon walked into the room Elena shut the door behind him.

The four left near the fireplace ran after the two right as they heard the door close. They rested against the door placing an ear on it trying to hear what was happening inside.

Elena and Damon were standing infront of each other dressed only in their underwear. Damon took a shirt from one of the elaborate wooden drawers and strolled back to Elena. She just looked at him confused and anxious.

"Trust me" he said simply.

Damon fastened a knot covering Elena's eyes quickly before she had the chance to reply. She also felt him tie her hands tightly with something that felt rough.

"Never" Elena answered.

Elena gasped as she felt herself being lifted off the ground and two muscular arms encircled her slender waist. Then she noticed the feel of cotton underneath her body and the lack of warmth of another body. She was still awaiting whatever Damon had in store. But seconds ticked and she grew irritated.

"Damon?" she asked aloud finding no response.

In an instant she felt a strong familiar body press against her. Heat flooded her system her core aching to be filled. She felt the cool touch of his hands run up her sides resting on her fore arms. She felt the softness of lips lay gentle kisses from her jaw half way down to her throat the kiss changed she felt his tongue move against her neck. Elena tried hard not to moan her fists were balled and she bit her lip stiffling any sound that could come out of her mouth. She felt a bite on her shoulder not hard enough to draw blood but enough to know what he wanted. Elena outright moaned.

_On the other side of the door_: Tyler, Caroline, Vicki, and Jeremy were now pressed against the door wondering if they heard Elena moan. Vicki was trying really hard not to laugh and Caroline hushed her.

"Do you like that Elena?" Damon huskily purred into her ear.

Elena nodded her head. And Damon grinned. He pushed his hips into Elena making her hips buck upwards telling him she wanted more.

"You've been so very very naughty Elena" Damon chastied sexily his mouth roaming at the swells of her breasts. Kissing them gently.

His words made Elena wet. The sweet scent of it suffocated Damon in it's captivating beauty. With vampiric speed he flipped her over and loosened the restraints on her wrists so that she was on all fours. Damon saw Elena's panties were soaked and her ran his tongue tauntingly over her delicious mound. Elena arched her back. Damon gave out a low laugh at Elena's eagerness. He removed his mouth from her nether regions and Elena sighed. Damon ran his large hand across Elena's supple round ass. Elena melted into his touch.

"Naughty girls get punished Elena" he muttered to her.

Unanticipatedly she felt the sting of his large plam on her ass. Elena half moaned half yelped. The blow stung but it faded. She felt herself get wet from this act. And she offered her ass to him again. He smacked her again harder this time the loud slap echoed against the walls and Elena moaned louder.

Suddenly Elena felt the rush of wind and the conspicuous bang of the door. She undid her blindfold and she saw no one in the room. She wore a dazed look and she stood up finding her clothes in a heap on the floor. Elena was horny as hell and planned to give Damon a little piece of her mind. She was really confused at this point and she got dressed. Opening the door and ran into a smiling Stefan.

"Hey" she exhaled forcing a smile on her face.

Stefan enveloped Elena into his arms and gave her a soft kiss. She felt no spark no heat no intensity. Elena couldn't help but compare the kiss with Damon's kisses. The kind that made her head spin and stomach clench and her body yearn for more.

"Damon told me you waited here for me sorry I kept you waiting" Stefan apologized as soon as his lips left hers.

"It's alright" Elena replied.

"So how was your night?" Stefan asked.

_You have no idea. . . _Elena thought.

* * *

**Sorry no actual Lemon just teasing): dont be mad in the upcoming chapters I have planned there'll be _alot_ of that**

**Speaking about whats to come I have hate sex in store for you as well as incest since you guys keep asking for it**

**Anyways till next time:)**

**-Sammy**


	4. Wet Hot American Summer

**This fic. is dedicated to NykkiLeighVampireHeart who asked for some incest(x kinky. . . I LIKE IT!**

**Any ideas, fantasies, wet dreams, perverted wishes, kinks, fetishes, etc. I'll be happy to listen and take note ;)**

**Thank you for all the positive reviews they mean the world! :D you guys are the bestest readers anyone could ever hope for!**

**AND a special thanks to my "friend" who helped 'inspire' my lemon-making I OWE YOU! (in more ways then one)**

**Without further ado the fourth installment of Lemons;)**

* * *

It was scorching outside it being mid-July and all. Jeremy was in the cool confines of the garage trying to find a job. Jenna was threatening to kick him out if he didn't find one. And Elena came home the other day after her first year of college. She and Stefan stopped seeing each other a while back, he ran away with Katherine to 'keep Elena safe'. Elena coped strangely quick and eventually became open about her relationship with Damon. That everyone already knew about but the two were too high and mighty to confess. But all in Mystic Falls has been safe. Everyones lives werer taking off and here he was same old crappy house, same old crappy town. Aggravated and depressed Jeremy let out a long sigh. He got up and headed for the tool cabinet in search for some more help wanted ads.

Jeremy's hands dipped past the plywood and he found his old collection of nudie mags. It was just a measely set of two Hustlers, a Penthouse, one PlayBoy, and his pride and joy simply titled Explicit. Everything was exposed ,it was all hardcore. Jeremy hadn't known how long it was since he's had the wet heat of a woman wrapped around his now aching shaft. He turned the pages to his favorite. She got him off every time.

The girl was brunnette and her eyes were a deep brown she had a petite body and a generous amount of cleavage. Her pert dark nipples matched her flawless smooth olive skin. Her fingers were lost under her plaid skirt. She had a determined look on her face her eyes were closed and her lips parted, sweat glistened off her body. Jeremy unfastened his pants and freed his dick from his boxers and began to stroke his shaft. He turned the page and saw a man enter the room a mixed expression of both amusement and lust mostly the latter. Jeremy's eyes darted to the following page where the voluptous brunnette was positioned on her knees infront of him his swollen cock in her kissable mouth.

Jeremy exhaled sharply and squeezed his shaft tightly before sliding it down to his base precum dripping from it's slit. With his free hand he turned the page and the girl's pink wet pussy was poised at his cock eager to have him inside her she was on all fours and was inviting him in. Jeremy flipped the page quickly and the gorgeous girl was wearing an expression of pure ecstasy and her nipples were exquisetly hard Jeremy wanted nothing more than to bring them to his mouth. He was on the precipice of his release he could just feel it. Jeremy turned the page and the girl had white cum dripping down her ass mixed with the flowing juices of her earlier orgasm.

Jeremy pumped harder and harder. He came after a few more strokes his hot seed pouring down his length. After the amazing high and Jeremy was able to open his eyes he noticed something on the magazine_. Look at that thick come slidding down her ass. Wow she looks like me_! it was in pink pen. It was obvious who wrote that the way her letters were slanted it was all too familiar. It was _Elena's_. Elena was right though she did look like the brunette. Come-hither smile, small yet amazing body. . . He kicked those thoughts out of his head no way was he gonna think about his _sister _that way. He couldn't he just couldn't. _Right?_

His mouth gaped open at the thought of his older sister going through his collection of porn. _Will she tell Jenna? Jesus she'll fucking kick me to the fucking street! _He quickly cleaned up the mess he made his thoughts racing a mile a minute. Jeremy placed the magazines securely back into it's hiding place. He turned the doorknob and went back into the house. _She would've said something by now if she wanted to, but she didn't _the notion calmed him. And he laid himself out on the couch exhaling loudly placing his hands underneath his head.

"Jeremy!" Elena's voice called out deafeningly.

Jeremy's eyes opened and he rushed up off the couch. Elena came into his line of vision and he nearly jumped. The sight before Elena made her giggle. Jeremy on the other hand gawked at his sister's scantily clad body. She was in her little white two piece that barely covered the swells of her breasts and round bottom. Elena was just laughing at her brother who was intently staring at her chest. She was just outside catching some sun which explained her nudity. Jeremys eyes finally found her puzzled ones and he hastily pasted a neutral expression on his face.

"Hey" Jeremy said gruffly.

"What's up with you? PMSing much?" Elena joked as she walked the short distance into kitchen.

Her eyes caught sight of Jenna's wine rack and she made a small 'aha' noise. Elena picked Jenna's favorite a 2009 Artezin Zinfandel and managed to find two wine glasses. She turned on her heels to face a surprised Jeremy who was standing across the island. He just stared at her incredulously as she poured the dark red liquid into the glasses.

"Come one Jer. I won't bite" Elena said urging a glass to her skeptical brother.

"You don't but I do" a new voice emerged dark and dominant.

Jeremy turned to find Damon imposing and smirking. In his leather jacket, all black attire. As usual. Damon walked to Elena in two long strides and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Elena giggled girlishly and the sound made Jeremy roll his eyes. Damon nipped Elena's neck causing her to half moan half giggle.

"Can't you two wait till I leave the room before you start ripping each others clothes off" Jeremy scoffed welcoming the wine into his mouth.

"In that case you better get going" Damon suggested never letting his grip on Elena falter.

Damon began to nip at her neck again when Elena wriggled out of his 'embrace'. Which caused Damon to pout.

"Play nice" Elena chided light-heartedly.

"I will if you will" Damon retorted.

The two Gilbert's sighed at the same time. Damon grabbed Elena's wine glass and drank deeply. Elena watched him entranced and she couldn't help but run her tongue across her lip. Damon arched his eyebrows in astonishment at Elena's blatantly sexual suggestion.

"God get a room" Jeremy muttered before downing the rest of his glass in one gulp.

"That's a great idea" Damon whispered entangling Elena's arms with his back into their 'embrace'.

Elena let out a high pitched squeal as Damon lifted her up and unto the island. Jeremy quickly turned away.

"Keep your hands too yourself please for five minutes" Jeremy implored

"Fine" Damon exhaled finally surrendering to Jeremys plea.

"I'm gonna go get dressed if you don't mind" Elena stated

"I do mind" Damon uttered quietly which earned him a death glare from Elena.

Elena hopped off the counter and began to walk upstairs. Damon couldn't help but admire her ass. Wordlessly Jeremy dropped himself back down on the couch. Jeremy heard Damon walk up the stairs and Jeremy rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. It was quiet though too quiet. And afterall curiosity did run in the Gilbert family.

Without coherently thinking Jeremy found himself stealthily climbing up the staircase. His heart beat was the only thing that was heard then _her _voice wrapped around him hotly.

"Yes...Baby...Don't stop... Don't stop" Elena sounded breathless.

Jeremy peaked through the doorway and all the blood flowing through his body began to move southward. Elena was on top of Damon her body angled towards Jeremy. But her eyes were closed in rapture. Jeremy stared longily at her chest. The taut muscles of her abdomen her olive colored breasts bounced at the same rythm of her thrusts forever seared into his memory. She began moaning sharp sighs escaped her lips. Jeremy skillfully opened the small gap of Elena's unlocked door. But it made the softest of creaks. Elena stopped moving and her eyes snapped open a slow grin finding it's way to her lips.

"I knew you'd come sooner or later" Elena stretched her words sensually.

Elena gave him her best man eating smile and slid off of Damon. Who whined at the loss of Elena's tight body. But he couldn't deny her what she wanted and right now she wanted this. She slinked to Jeremy slowly. Jeremy couldn't get his voice to work. Elena was mere inches away from him now her breasts pressed against his chest. He knew this was wrong but how could he think coherently when a mind blowingly beautiful woman's pliant sexy body was molded against his. Elena knew he wouldn't protest when she captured his mouth with her own. Jeremy's hands found themselves tangled in her long brown tresses and deepening the kiss. Then he felt her wet tongue slip into his mouth and he lifted his lips from hers and rested his forehead on hers. He was still close in proximity with her his hand still rooted in her hair another cupping her face.

"We can't Elena." Jeremy whispered.

Elena's answer was a hard kiss. Her long fingers gripping on the soft cloth of his shirt guiding him over to the bed. Jeremy's eyes were closed and faintly felt the mattress underneath him. She speedily removed the shirt from his body and in one graceful motion slipped his pants and boxers down to his ankles. At the sight of his dick Elena's eyes lit up in delight and brought her small hand to grip his cock.

Jeremy's breathing became jagged as he hardened in her hand. Which she glided languidly up and down his shaft. Once she was satisfied with her work she took him into her mouth. She moaned at his taste. The vibrations from her hot little mouth caused a sharp intake on breath from Jeremy. Damon didn't waste another moment.

Elena was on all fours infront of Jeremy and Damon inaudibly shifted and positioned himself at her slick entrance. Damon moaned as her walls gripped his manhood tightly. Elena groaned at the intrusion but soon began to moan more prominently and started to rotate her hips in sync with Damon's thrusts. Elena was overwhelmed by the suffocating pleasure. She relaxed her throat to be able to take more of Jeremy into her mouth elicting a loud groan from him. After a particulalrly hard thrust from Damon Elena unlatched her mouth from Jeremy and snaked her hand around his neck and pulled him up so that all three of them were on their knees. Damon knew what she wanted he began kissing feverishly at her shoulder. One of Elena's hands reached down to grasp Jeremy's length and guide it into her wet cunt. While Damon took Elena from her painfully taut ass. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She hadn't ever known how it felt to be so full in her entire life.

Jeremy melted at the feel of her walls clamping down around him. Elena was bouncing up and down rapidly Damon's hands cupped her ass. Her hand slinked behind her to capture Damon's hair and tugged harshly on it. Damon groaned loudly and took control of her pink lips. She moaned into his mouth. Elena felt a wet tongue feasting on her breasts. It took alot for her to open her eyes only to find Jeremy suckling on her buds hungrily. Damon retracted his lips from hers and Jeremy withdrew his mouth from her flesh. Elena bit her lips to keep from screaming.

"I'm gonna come!" Elena yelled out raggedly unable to contain herself.

She lifted her hips up and down to meet their thrusts. Elena brought her hands to cup her breasts and roll her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. all the sensation shooting straight down to her core. In a frenzy off movements Elena finally fell into oblivion in three loud cries. Jeremy and Damon weren't done they kept pounding into her trying to frantically meet their own release. Elena's violent tremors sent Jeremy and Damon over the edge spilling their hot come inside Elena. Their breathing was the only audible sound in the room. Elena shifted and moaned when she realized the two were still inside her. Damon and Jeremy slipped out of her and the three still wore a sated grin.

* * *

**I hope I gave you what you wanted Nykki(:**

**Please review the button is right there come on. . . They make my day and boost my self esteem(x**

**Coming up next: steamy inter office romance hot enough to leave finger prints at least I hope so. . . and as promised hate sex**

**and also to those still in school SPRINGBREAK YAY! SO PSYCHED! xD**

**-Sammy**


	5. S&M

**Thanks to all of the dark and kinky requests;) i'll try and do you guys a justice**

**I decided a no go on office sex i typed it up my laptop then it crashed and i didn't save it. . . I'm lazy):**

**I'm trying to perfect the hate sex so it'll be out in a little bit. . .**

**WARNING: A dominant Elena and a sinfully delicious Damon (always leads to something steamy)**

* * *

Elena wrapped her fingers tighter on Damon's collar. Never once removing her lips from his. Their tongues fighting for control a warm flush quickly spreading throughout her. The familiar ache in her nether regions amplified by now. Damon's fingers were at the small of her back. Barely applying any pressure yet elicting intense tremors down Elena's spine. She wanted more off him her skin yearning for his touch. Damon's mouth moved to her throat teasing her pulse point brushing the his human teeth across it. Elena roughly jerked him to the wall pinning him between her arms. Damon laughed a low sultry laugh that made Elena shiver. Damon recaptured her lips slipping his tongue back into her compliant mouth. Elena suprised Damon by bitting down roughly on his bottom lips the salty sweet taste of his blood enveloped her senses. She lapped up his blood slowly which made it flow faster. Damon growled and at supernatural speed exchanged positions with Elena. She quickly gasped then she rooted her hands into Damons hair brutally tugging at it. Damon pinned her hands to her chest pushing it aginst her body running his tongue back along Elena's neck. Elena arched her it up to Damon. He took her blatant invitation and embedded his teeth into her sensitive throat. What Damon wasn't ready for was Elena forcing a needle to his shoulder.

Damon's eyes widdened and he began to choke. Spitting out Elena's warm blood. He brought his hands to his shoulder trying to find relief from the gut wrenching pain within his stomach. Damon thankfully passed out from the agony. He awoke from unconciousness painfully so. He quickly registered the excruciating burning was at his wrists. Damon felt the rough texture of rope. It was drenched in vervain. He was lying on his bed the cold finally settled into Damon he realized his lack of clothing. He was only in his pants.

"I knew you'd wake up sooner or later Damon" Elena's sweetly sinister voice filled his ears.

"What the fuck are you doing Elena?" Damon chided lightly the exact opposite of their current situation.

She was at the foot of her bed. Damon had to do a double take of Elena. There was only so much light for his vampiric senses to see her. And was it a hell of a sight. She was clad in a tight black leather bodice the are around her core exposed for easy access she wore fish net stocking racing down her legs and disappearing behind tall 5 inch heeled boots that came up to the bottom of her knees. Her hair a curled mess on top of her pretty face her red lips curved in a small grin. She was drop dead gorgeous. But Damon kept his composure which irked Elena.

Her heels made a soft clicking noise as she made her way over to Damon. Her eyes glistening as she did so. She slipped off her boots and pressed her body languidly over Damon's hardness. Rubbing her soft body against every inch of his causing an intense delicious friction Damon strained not to moan. Elena straddled him her arms on opposite sides of Damon's head.

"I'm teaching you a lesson" she whispered softly into the shell of his ear.

Elena gently bit down on his earlobe Damon was keen on having his way with her and teaching _her _a lesson. In one fluid motion Elena yanked at the ropes causing Damon to wince.

"No, no Damon I'm incharge" Elena stated forcefully.

Damon laughed humorlessly.

"Just wait until I get out of this Elena" He muttered defiantly.

"But until that time. . ." Elena trailed producing a vial of Vervain.

She smirked and uncorked the vial moving it to his torso and stopped poised in the air.

"Are you gonna be a good boy?" Elena asked menacingly

Damon moved his face closer to hers as much as the ropes would allow. His breath was cool it carressed her igniting her darkest and most carnal desires. His lips were ghosting across hers.

"No" he replied harshly.

Elena smirked knowing that was exactly what he'd say. She poured the vervain into the palm of her hand and snaked it behind Damon's neck. There was a sizzling noise as her skin touched his he exhaled sharply a pained expression painted on his face but Damon didn't leave her touch. Elena captured Damon's mouth. They battled for dominance and Damon was winning. The sensation shot straight down and made her ache. Elena lifted her lips from his wearing a calculating look she went back to straddling his hips. Damon's erection felt exsquisitely hard underneath her. Her eyes darted to the knife she left on his bed side table it was dipped in vervain.

"Are you ready to be a good boy yet?" she asked again grinding her hips against his hardness.

Damon moaned and gripped his restraints even though they hurt like a bitch. Elena's lips were on him again licking his chest her hands flat against his abdomen. A twinge of pain was still present but faded as Elena's lips still licked her way down his chest. Elena was becoming increasingly wet with every second that passed. She nipped at his taut abs.

"Are you gonna be a good boy?" Elena muttered into his skin.

"No" Damon answered he sought for her eyes locking his sharp blue ones with her fiery passionate brown orbs.

Elena exhaled making her way down to his pants. With great dexterity she unfastened his belt freeing Damon's thick cock into her hand. She gripped him tightly moving her hand up and down slowly. Damon was breathing hard all of his muscles tensed. Elena smirked up at him his eyes closed since watching her just made him harder. She brought him up to her parted lips. Damon moaned and lifted his hips heavenwards loving how Elena's hot little mouth felt. He couldn't even begin to imagine how her wet walls felt like tightening and untightening around him. Elena used her tongue to lave his head and began sucking on it hard. Damon moaned and mumbled something incoherent to Elena's ears. Damon moved his hips wanting Elena to take more off him. Elena laughed inwardly she released his member from her mouth. A sound escaped Damon that was a cross between a whine and a moan.

"Elena.. . ." Damon mumbled eyes shut tightly.

Elena laughed low and seductively.

"Are you ready to stop being such a naughty boy?" Elena purred arching her eyebrow.

Damon was stuck between a rock and a hard place. His pride was on the line but he wanted Elena so badly. She was the meal that would end his famine he needed to extinguish this flame she ignited. But his caving would mean Elena would've won. . . _Damnit!_

"No" he grimaced as he said the word.

Damon knew this meant more waiting. And he didn't handle patient well. Elena pouted and picked up the knife she left on the table. She toyed with it absentmindedly.

"Bad boys get punished" Elena frowned digging the sharp blade into his toned chest.

Damon jerked from beneath her balling his fists trying to untie his restraints. His breathing was at a rapid pace and he was exhaling in abrupt short breaths as the toxic vervain dipped into his open wound.

"You have to pay penance" she exhaled.

A slow grin tugging at her lips. She moved her body leisurely causing every inch of her body to be flush against him. His resolve fading a little as he basked in her warmth and her petite curvaceous body. Then he met a realization he felt the ropes loosen. With a new found purpose he frantically tore at his restraints.

Damon was then wrenched from his thoughts of escape when Elena hovered above his face. He wanted to give her a little of her own medicine and denied her the same release she'd been begging for. Elena recognized what he was doing and whimpered lightly. Her pussy was aching for his skilled tongue to work its magic. Damon smirked her dripping wet slit and how his plan seemed to go exactly as intended. Elena let out an aggravated breath and pouted.

Without a rational thought rather than to feed her lust she ran the tip of the dagger along her inner thigh. The smell of her blood and arousal mixed together made for the most heady scent he'd ever encountered. Damon felt his fangs unsheath and he couldn't help but lift his mouth to her deep gash.

Elena moaned and her hips planted itself firmly against Damon's face. She moved her hands to unzip her corset and began tgging at her hardened buds. Elena licked her lips as Damon lost himself in the ethereal deliciousness of her warm blood. It pounded in his veins with such a strong desire it made him dizzy just thinking about it.

But being the remarkably skilled multi-tasker he was never forgot to stop undoing the intricate knots of the rope which was the only obstacle between him and giving Elena her 'lesson'. He decided to buy more time and inched his tongue closer where she needed him most. Plus he just wanted to give in to the animal within. He used his tongue to part Elena's pussy lips and started running lazy circles around her clit.

Elena's breath hitched as she felt Damon's tongue flick at her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned louder. Damon was so close to freeing himself from the confines of the vervain drenched ropes. He proded deeper inside her his mouth working wonders. Elena grabbed his stiff cock and her hand shuttled down his shaft. Using her spit as lubricant. Damon's muscles clenched he couldn't think straight with her working his dick.

Elena ground her hips into Damon's face bringing him closer to her wetness. And Damon was more than happy to comply. She brought her mouth to Damon's cock licking him up like a popsicle. She finally gave him what he wanted and put his entire length into her mouth. Damon moaned into Elena's receptive flesh creating vibrations that burned Elena's blood. She relaxed her mouth allowing him to touch the back of her throat. Elena's head began to bob up and down. And Damon gripped the ropes tightly and his tongue pistoning quickly in and out of her wet hole. Elena arched her hips off of his face involuntarily.

Damon hands freed themselves and he speedily gripped Elena's cut back down to his mouth. Her blood poured into his mouth enveloping him within it's hot embrace it mixed with the juices still flowing down her thigh in a steady delicious stream. He felt his demon come forth and with supernatural speed trapped her between the bed and his firm solid body. Elena's face contorted with fear and desire but mostly the latter.

"It's your turn for a lesson" Damon smirked

Damon positioned her on all fours and found his belt which he secured around her wrists. Elena whimpered with need when she rubbed her legs together she could feel the wetness pooling inbetween them. Damon sneered and hooked his fingers at the top of her tights. He inched them slowly off her body just enough to expose her creamy olive colored ass. He cupped it loving how she shivered under his touch.

He swiftily brought his hand up and swung down. Elena yelped and strangely wanted more. Damon smirked at her growing arousal and the reddening of her ass. He slapped her ass again this time she moaned. Elena bit her lip realizing her mistake. Color began to tint her face. Her pert nipples partially hiding behind a curtain of curled brown hair. The loud sound of his next blow reverberated against the walls.

"Does Elena want more?" Damon stated more than asked

Elena couldn't deny it she turned her head to face Damon. And nodded her head. Damon chuckled softly before smacking her ass again and she let out a breathy moan. She was slick with need.

"Please. . . Please Damon" she begged quietly her eyes casted downward.

"Please what Elena?" Damon questioned he wanted to hear her say it.

"I want you inside me Damon. . . Please" Elena exhaled shakily.

Damon grinned widely before inserting one finger inside Elena causing her to moan in satisfaction. It wasn't his thick hard dick but she was gonna take what she got. Damon wanted to tease her some more make her think twice before doing this again. Don't get him wrong he loved the dark dominant Elena she was sexy as fuck but he was the dominant one he got what he wanted when he wanted it. And right now he wanted this. Damon pumped into Elena at an agonizingly slow pace. Which caused Elena to yearn for more and the only way she was gonna get it was if she asked him. She scowled at the notion but her needs proved far greater.

"More Damon. . . . I want more" Elena pleaded her eyes conveying a thousand messages to Damon.

Damon laughed but it came out as a groan. Her pleas warmed him all the way down to his toes. He slipped another finger inside Elena and took his time moving his fingers in and out of her wet heat. Her walls gripped him tightly and all he could do was fantasize about how it'd feel wrapped around him. She moved her hips faster demanding the release she'd been dying for. Her stomach clenched and her lips parted with a steel resolve. Damon smirked at Elena's keeness and retracted his fingers from inside her which caused her to whine.

"Tell me what you want Elena" Damon asked a dark sneer on his face.

Elena let out a frustrated sigh she knew she was gonna have to be crafty. She moaned flipping herself onto her back her bound hands tracing down to her nether regions. Damon watched her as her petite hands moved to her wet core. Her fingers found her sensitive bud and she began circling it applying hard pressure. Elena moaned at the sensation and her eyes closed as she teased her clit.

"I want your thick hard cock Damon" Elena sighed her tongue slipping out to lick her bottom lip the thought of his cock sent a tremor through her.

"I want you to fuck me hard" She continued her back arching off the bed.

Damon stared pensively at her. He couldnt help himself. Damon picked her up and placed her against the headboard her back to him.

"Hold on tight" He whispered into her ear before plunging himself into Elena's throbbing wet heat.

Elena screamed in hot ecstasy as her walls stretched to accommodate his size. She gasped at the emotion of slowly being filled. Damon's jaws tensed as he felt himself stretch her. When he felt her begin to move her hips for more he began moving in and out of her in a rapid pace. Elena thrashed in response lifting herself to meet his thrusts. Damon licked a protruding vein on Elena's neck. Elena moaned the sheen layer of sweat made them slide against each others body. Her stomach clenched as she felt her orgasm building. Elena rested her head against Damon's shoulder and he lowered his head down towards her chest. Leaving no inch of skin untasted. One of Damon's hands gripped Elena in place while the other fisted her hair.

"Damon... So good... So good" Elena panted into his ear.

Damon's hand left her hair and found it's way to her pussy. He rubbed her clit furiously causing Elena to groan loudly. Her hands clutching the headboard tightly. The wet slap of flesh and the prominent sounds of moaning filled the room. Damon felt her squeeze him firmly and he moaned into her skin.

"I'm gonna come. . .I'm gonna come" Elena whispered

she moved her hips faster telling Damon what she wanted. Damon went faster her ragged breathing telling him how close she really was. His fingers kept circling her clit applying just the right amount of pressure.

Elena cried out as she felt her body shudder violently around Damon. Euphoria washing over her senses. Damon kept pounding into her with strong resolve. He felt his fangs lenthen and he bit down into Elena's neck. Damon moaned into her neck as his white hot seed shot into Elena. The strong flurry of emotions from her blood threw him into the perfect high. Elena felt Damon empty himself inside of her. She struggled to catch her breath. Elena made a move to get off of him when she felt Damon's grasp tighten.

"Did I say you were done learning your lesson yet?" Damon smirked.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed ;) ****This fic was inspired by Elle0731 thanks for the idea**

**reviews=happiness(:**

**I feel incredibly worn out now. . . Till next time(x**

**-Sammy**


	6. Broken Boundaries

**i've never done an orgy before i wanna try my hand at it. . . . Tell me who you wanna see;)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OTHERWISE IAN SOMERHALDER WOULD LOSE HIS CLOTHES ALL THE TIME(x**

**Lemme know whatcha think R&R plz. (:**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Mr. Salvatore was the only reason I took drama. He was a total God, with the superman dark black hair, the crystalline blue eyes, and the hottest smile that made me melt into a puddle. But he was my teacher, and besides he doesn't even think of me that way. Afterall he was dating Andie Starr the leggy voloptous news reporter why would he ever want me. And after a while I was finally able to cope with that little crush but when he called me to the front of the class one morning that boundary was busted right open.

"Elena Gilbert!" his dark sultry voice called out.

The loud boom of his voice was sweet music to my ears and snapped me back into reality as I was lost in my imagination with a pen in hand and sheet of paper before me.

"Huh?" I looked up only to find him mere inches away from me.

The class giggled as they saw my face flush with embarrasment and a whole lot more. . .

"Ms. Gilbert Act 2. Scene 2 Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet" Mr. Salvatore smirked.

"Since you don't have much to do. Why not give us a demonstration?" He continued.

The whole class bellowed in agreement. And I sent them death glares that only fueled their laughter.

"Come on Miss Gilbert up on the stage" Mr. salvatore smiled tapping his foot impatiently.

I sighed signaling my defeat and shuffled up the small stage at the front of the room. Thank God I memorized the lines last night with Bonnie. I straightened out my red tank top and Mr. Salvatore stood infront of me I felt the heavy weight of eyes sweep my body. And I couldn't help but stare at his lithe body and wonder how it would feel on mine. My gaze shifted as I heard his thunderous voice.

"She speaks: O' speak again, bright angel! For thou art As glorious to this night," Mr. Salvatore claimed, he stared at me the entire time a loving look on his face.

I wavered for the tiniest moment when he spoke the words making me feel weak in the knees. Without any indication whatsoever he grasped my hand and placed it on his hard chest where I felt his strong heartbeat. The lucid part of my brain remembered he was just acting, it was all just for show.

"O' Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet" I returned bringing my other hand to rest on his chest and a stared at him with expectance.

For the first time in my two years of his class I saw him pause. As if seeing me for the first time. But it went by too quickly for me to really find out, he caught himself and went on with the demonstration.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new and baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo" He returned

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night So stumblest my counsel?" I questioned taking my hand back from him

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name ,dear saint, is hateful to myself. Because it is an enemy to thee; Had it written I would tear the word" Mr. Salvatore muttered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. His eyes were downcast and I dared myself to do the unthinkable. I cupped his face between my hands and made him face me. Damn he was a really good actor. His eyes darkened into a deeper shade of blue and I couldn't help but go astray in the depths of them.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words. Of that tongues utterance, yet I know the sound:Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" I asked him the words flowing from my mouth easily.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike" He finished.

I was vaguely aware of the clapping in the background. All my attention was on the remarkably beautiful man standing before me. The bell rang and it being the last period of the day everyone half ran half walked to the door trampling each other in the scurry. The eerie quiet was all that could be heard. We were standing so still and his hungry gaze was on me. I was still on the stage my hands on his face when he bent down to kiss me.

The kiss was the sweetest I encoutered or ever would. His lips were perfect and soft, when his tongue asked for access into my mouth I contentedly obeyed. I moaned at the taste of him and my hand gripped the back of his neck molding his lips to mine refusing him to slip away. And by his the feel of his grip on my waist I don't think he was gonna. My other hand was lost in his dark hair that felt like silk between my fingers tips. I tugged on his hair a little making him groan. And as fast as it started it ended, his lips darted from mine as if he'd gotten burned.

"I'm your teacher for fuck's sake I shouldn't be doing this!" He mumbled more to himself then to me and turned away.

My hand sought out his cheek caressing it ever so lightly. At last he conformed and looked at me.

"I want this" I mtold him sternly, staring pensively at his lips.

Those three words made his Moral Code of Conduct break in two. Mr. Salvatore's ravenous gaze scanned over my body liking what he saw. His hands gripped my hips pulling me to him. I felt his stiffy press against my mound eagerly, wearing a skirt can do that. He picked me up and I impulsively wrap my legs around his slender waist as he sped to the desk. Laying me on top of it, showering my neck with searing hot kisses. My hands unbuttoned his shirt quickly wanting to feel his smooth skin underneath them. While he was tearing at my red tank top ridding it from my body and he stared with appreciation at my choice of undergarments. I wore a black strapless silk and lace bra that hugged my breasts tightly.

"Your so fucking hot" he whispered to me his mouth suckling at my chest.

After I freed him from his shirt I gaped in awe at his taut abs and muscular chest. Suddenly he pressed his erection into my sensitive flesh and I moan wanting him to sate the burning inside me. Mr. Salvatore was happy to feel the wetness that had formed in my panties. He dropped down unto his knees and stripped me of my skirt slowly. Sensually he hooked his index finger at the top of my panties and slid them down my legs. I whimper as the cool air met my exposed sex.

"Please Mr. Salvatore" I whisper to him.

"What do you want baby?" He purred into my ear. His voice made me shiver.

"I want you to fuck me with your thick hot cock" I stated breathlessly.

"Not yet" he smirked.

"Were gonna play a little game Elena." He smiled at me but there was something dark about it and for some unknown reason it made my heart race.

"Okay" I agreed willing to say anything to feel his dick inside me.

"You will do everything I tell you to and if you aren't being a good girl you'll be punished" Damon erotically whispered his breath cool against my overheated skin.

"Like you had to ask?" I smirk

He wrenched my hair brutally and the sensation shot straight down my spine and nestled in my womb.

"On your knees" He demanded.

I did as he asked and we reversed our positions. My hands trembled from excitement as I rushed to take his pants off. I mareveled at his beautifully thick cock, standing at attention just for me. I licked my lips but hadn't gone any further waiting for his next commands. My dark brown eyes sought his and I wanted him to tell me what he wanted.

"Suck me off" He demanded.

My grin widdened at his blatancy. And leisurely wrapped my hand around his base and sucked the tip of his cock. I made every move deliberately slow choosing to make him go absolutely crazy.

"Faster" Damon insisted

I did as he pleased and bobbed my head faster. My tongue circled the head of his cock and dipped down to envelop more of him again and again. He gripped my long tresses tightly. I slid all of him into my mouth making him jump a little.

"God your so fucking good. . ." he muttered through gritted teeth.

His hand began to guided me telling me exactly how he wanted me. Desperate for release Mr. Salvatore began face fucking me. Moving my head, quickly up and down. The heat and wetness between my legs ached to be touched and so badly did I want to touch it and ease the pain. My small hand slid across my heated flesh to find my pussy.

"Not yet Elena" he chided seeing my hand trail down my belly.

I started to rub my tits loving how the wetness was now dripping down my thighs but hating how my cunt throbbed for something to fill it. My moans erupted from my throat and in turn Mr. Salvatore groaned as the vibrations sent him hurtling over the precipice. His seed coated the back of my throat. I swallowed and I removed my mouth from him and licked up the remnants of his orgasm on my lips.

"Your turn" Damon grinned pulling me from the floor.

He placed a hard animalistic kiss on my lips. Mr. Salvatore moaned into my mouth as he tasted himself on my tongue. I felt the cool wood of his desk against my back. And never once did his lips move from mine. He softly kissed my jaw and then he kissed the pulsating vein that was quickly pumping blood throughout my body. MY eyes partially closed as I felt his mouth at the valley of my breasts. Kissing the bare skin firecely. His mouth ghosting over my flat stomach.

"I have to taste you" he murmured into my skin.

I grip his thick muscualar fore arm and locked my eyes with his.

"Don't" I tell him.

A smug grin creeping across his face.

"Are you denying me what I want?" he questioned.

I sighed exasperatedly. Yanking his head towards me he didn't flinch but he did growl a sexy primal growl that boiled my blood.

"Put your cock in my hot little cunt where it belongs" I said snarkiness in my voice.

He made a hissing sound and smacked my hands away. Mr. Salvatore flipped me over so that my bottom was upturned and facing him. I was on all fours on top his desk. I heard the clinking noise of his belt buckle as he picked up his belt from the scattered clothes on the floor.

"Are you denying me what is mine?" Damon asked loudly.

I didn't have time to answer when I felt the leather of his belt sting the bare skin of my ass. And I yelped. But it came out as a moan.

"Tell me how fucking badly you want this" He moaned into my ear.

He lashed me again harder this time. And again my vission became glassy when I realized tears of want and pain were threatening to make an appearance

"I want this so bad Mr. Salvatore" I gasped as I felt another blow on my bottom.

"Are you gonna be an obedient little girl?"

I tried in vain to cover my ass when he just pinned them back unto the table. And gave another painfully hard blow that made me moan.

"You like this don't you Elena?"

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore" I bit out

Mr. Salvatore smacked my bottom again. A single tear rolled down my cheek. From my wanton need and the pain intermingled with pleasure that made for the most intoxicating cocktail.

He flipped me unto my back . Mr. Salvatore nestled inbetween my thighs and his tongue ran along my pussy lips. Swirling and nipping at the bundle of nerves. I shivered and my hand fisted his hair. He growled and greedily ate me out. My head was light headed from the delicious sensation of skilled tongue.

'You taste so good" he informed me sounding full.

I just mumbled out incoherent words of praise. His tongue probed deeper into me and my thighs trembled and I exploded in sweet bliss. It was intense the pleasure ripped through me surge after surge of powerful euphoria. When my breathing calmed and my heart's eratic beat slowed a little I saw his pleased smirk. I grabbed his face and pulled his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as I tasted myself on him.

I pressed my breasts against his hard chest and I heard his chest rumble when he groaned. My sex pulsated as I felt the tip of his erection play with my slit. Rubbing each other gingerly I whined wanting more of him.

"Tell me what you want Elena" Mr. Salvatore asked removing his lips from mine so that we were only a literal breath apart.

"I want you. Always you." I whispered to him

He stared at me for another hard moment and our eyes conveyed a hundred silent messages of lust and something more. I felt his heated lips on mine and every inch of my body was on fire.

My small hand guided his gorgeous cock into me. He slid in with ease after my previous orgasm. I almost came then and there when my walls stretched around him and gripped him tightly. He moaned loudly and the sound of it was music to my ears. I inhaled sharply as his cock throbbed inside of me.

"God your so fucking tight" He praised as he buried head at the cranny of my neck suckling at a spot below my ear.

The delicious sensations made my eyes heavy. My hand was deeply woven in his hair. Then my back was pressed against the wooden table again as he plunged into me. His expression was unforgettable. The bead of sweat that formed on his brow the pure unbridled primal look on his face imprinted within my thoughts for all time. My hands palmed my tits as he gripped my hips. His long fingers strummed my clit feverishly. I bit my lip and rubbed my pert bud harshly.

"I'm gonna come!" I cried.

With that revelation he rubbed my clit if possible faster. A haughty smirk on his face.

"Ohmygod! Damon!" I screamed.

Short cries and strings of cuss words were muffled underneath his heavy hand. The delicious euphoria was undescribable. I floated into nothingness all I knew was the ethereal beauty of pleasure that hugged me tightly. After the final shudder left my body he was still hard at work inching closer to the precipice. His thrusts became more frenzied and I knew he was about to come.

"Come inside me Damon"

Those four worlds hurtled him over the edge. Hot jets of liquid flowed inside me. His cock throbbed and his groans filled the room. When he was able to open his eyes and slip out of me. I placed a bruising kiss on his mouth. And I jumped up and grabbed my clothes off the floor. He just stood there in his naked glory watching me a bemused look on his face. Several kisses and taunting caresses later we were finally dressed.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Salvatore" I streched my words sensually.

"I'll see you tomorrow Miss Gilbert for another. . . After school tutoring" he licked his lips and stared intently at my bare cunt.

With a smile on my face I bounded out of the room.

* * *

**Hope you liked that little afterschool special(x to NightLark who asked for master slave sex and teacher student sex I know it's not Alaric whose the teacher but hey! **

**Any fetishes, kinky wishes, or a pairing you wanna see i'll keep it in mind**

**Dont forget to leave me an idea of who you want to be in the orgy I can use all the help I can get):**

**Till the next heated encounter**

**-Sammy(x**


	7. Les Sept Péchés

**Thank you for all the amazingly twisted requests i will do my best to try and make them happen;)**

**I have a three-chapter one shot coming up for you, i'll give you an early warning: BEACH SEX)**

**Since all of you asked for Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Katherine I decided "_what the hell, lets add some more people to the mix it is afterall an orgy"_ It hurt me to mentally visualize Stefan's dick since I'm a total DELENA shipper): it took me a while to get myself wrapped around it *hehe no pun intended you pervs* I made him dark and evil, and made it become an easier transition, so now evil runs in the family;) anyways it took awhile but here it is xD **

**WARNING: group sex, slight incest, lace, accents, silk, blood and biting(x Our favorite love triangle + Katherine + Caroline + Bonnie.**

* * *

**1921 Paris, France: **

**Les Sept Péchés Gentleman's Club**

The two mysterious men eyed their prey for the night through the thick cloud of smoke. A harem of women ready for them to dispose of. Damon and Stefan were in the lounge, women draped on the overstuffed red couches languidly flaunting their skin in practically nothing. The loud jazz music booming from the other room. Women dressed in extremely short dresses, sequins, faux furs, and lace in every direction. The men offcourse were pleased at their scandalous sense of fashion. But the reason for all of this was the money. The money and the power. And the infamous Salvatore Brothers had it all. The supernatural black market had it's perks. Stefan and Damon wanted a little fun for their 180th year as immortals. And plus they needed to check how the club was doing anyways. It had been a while 25 years in fact since they'd left Mason in charge of it.

Les Sept Péchés was crowded at this time of night. The dingy run down mansion was filled with men both supernatural and mortal all looking to feed their deepest and darkest desires. Mason following Stefan and Damon around like a shadow. The Salvatore's walked around to watch a raven-haired vampire do a strip tease on top of a small dim lighted stage. They eventually lost interest in her and moved over to see what else was in store. They saw a pale blonde haired girl human apparently. She was drained of blood and looked ready to pass out on her feet. She was trying to recreate _The Birth of Venus _she was in an oyster shell covering herself modestly with her hair. They continued on into the bar where women entertained their clients before the deed. They were pretending to laugh at their jokes, playing coy, smiling outrageously. Then Stefan and Damon came to a halt a sneer tugging at the corners of their mouths.

"Her and her" Stefan pointed to the two women sitting on the couch eyes downcast.

Damon and Stefan could feel the tension in the two girl's lithe bodies. _Virgins _the two deduced. When the two noticed it was them who were called their cheeks reddened to a dark shade of red. One girl with the petite creamy brown body was a witch powerful and potent. Damon and Stefan implied with the way she carried herself and the power that radiated from her. Clad in fishnet stockings with a garter that reached to the top of her thighs paired with a bodice that hugged her chest flaunting the generous amount of cleavage she had. The other girl was a blonde human with green eyes. They could feel the purity emitting from her. She was in a silk robe tied at the center, underneath she wore nothing. Her sensitive buds rubbing against the soft material. Stefan and Damon shared a smirk before continuing their search.

"Nice collection Mason" Damon praised him.

"Thank you" Mason smirked.

"Bonnie, Caroline" Mason called.

The two shuffled side by side and walked up to the three men standing next to each other. Bonnie was a vampire bite junkie her neck heavily bruised she and Caroline hit it off quickly and they became like sisters. Care was new and was a sweet docile girl but she was quite ignorant. Mason had a debt he needed to collect from a vamp. In turn he gave Mason Caroline she was compelled to do whatever it was Mason wanted her to do. Caroline couldn't help but swoon at the incredibly beautiful men. She was new and a virgin making her desired, Vampires were strange like that. Damon used up all of his self control to keep from losing his calm composure and not made a snide, sarcastic retort. The two did look quite handsome guess it ran in the family. Stefan and Damon just came from a speakeasy on St. Antoine Blvd. selling some hard liquor, and drinking a harlot here and there. They were a mess after getting into a brawl with a newborn werewolf, did they teach him a lesson.

"I have a special surprise for you two, it being your 180th" Mason said his eyes alight with a trust that can only be built over years of friendship.

"What's the surprise old friend?" Stefan asked

Mason ushered Damon and Stefan with him to walk up the grand wooden staircase. And through a maze of hallways and corridors

He brought them to a halt. An oak wood door standing in front of them with the names _Elena et Katherine _on a plaque right at the center of it. Bonnie and Caroline's heart rate picked up again, knowing what to expect behind the closed door. Mason knocked on it politely.

"Oui?" two voices spoke out from behind the door.

There were two voices but they sounded similar and made the Salvatore Brothers confused.

"Elena, Katherine open the door" Mason instructed

The door swung open, slowly and so did Damon and Stefan's mouths. They had a tumble of dark brown hair that cascaded over their shoulders in perfect curls. The same chocolate brown eyes. Except the one on the right lacked warmth in hers. They were remarkably beautiful with olive colored skin, pink glossed lips, and their cleavage was spilling out of their tight clothes. _Twins. Wow. _Damon and Stefan both thought.

Elena and Katherine were equally astonished at the two men standing outside their door. The man with the dark hair and breathtakingly blue eyes had Elena the moment she laid eyes on him. Katherine preferred the other one with sullen green eyes and a brutal smile. Elena and Katherine wore similar clothes or lack of.

Elena wore a red and black bodice underneath a black see through peignoir. The bodice had black lace outlining the top of her cleavage and had intricate blood red silk patterns running in complex knots and designs. While Katherine wore a short chiffon night gown that went above her thighs with fishnet stockings that were attached to her black silk panties. The twins saw the two other women behind the sinfully delicious men.

"_Mason, qui sont nos clients_?" Katherine purred.

"English Kat." Mason informed.

"Well are you going to introduce us Mason?" Elena said without a single trace of french in her voice.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore this is Elena and Katherine Pierce" Mason introduced.

The two being graced with the Salvatore charm walked up to the twins. Both of them taking one of the twin's hands. Damon walked up to the one called Elena. Elena felt her body instantly heat up considerably from one simple action as the beautiful blue-eyed man clutched her hand in his. Katherine raised her eyebrow and grinned slyly as Stefan took her hand. Both brothers left a lingering kiss on the back of the Pierce sisters hands. Elena blushed and Damon smirked at the power he had over her. Katherine kept her calm almost stoic composure as Stefan's lips kissed her skin. Elena and Katherine's eyes found Mason and instantly knew what was expected. Mason ushered the other two women into the room and tersely shut the door behind him.

"And they say chivalry is dead" Katherine said after Mason shut the door.

"Who are your little friends?" she continued moving behind Stefan to stand infront of Caroline and Bonnie.

Katherine tugged at both their arms. Leading them to the large king sized bed. It was quite grand elaborate and intricate designs on the wooden headboard with four large posts that held up see through white curtains. Katherine felt the blonde one shudder and hesitate. It just came to mind that she was a virgin.

"Elena take care of our other guests will you" Katherine instructed to her sister never once taking her eyes from the blonde.

"Come" Elena whispered into the shell of Damon's ear

Stefan heard too using his heightened senses. Elena pulled their hands directing the Salvatore's to the bed that held the three other women.

"Don't mind if I do" Damon smirked

Elena blushed at his blatancy and her stupid choice of words. A small grin graced her lips. Katherine made Caroline and Bonnie more _comfortable. _She slinked behind Bonnie pressing her front against the young witches back. Bonnie felt her body hum in anticipation. Katherine moved Bonnies hair to the side and ran her finger along a protruding vein on her neck. Her lips a breath away from her creamy brown skin.

"What is your name _chéri_?" Katherine whispered before kissing the curve of her throat.

"Bonnie" she replied her breath ragged.

A low throaty growl escaped Katherine's lips as Bonnie ushered her neck to the female vampire. Her sharp fangs itched to be free. The pang of hunger and lust echoing through her body. In an instant Katherine inserted her fangs at Bonnie's brazen throat. Her blood shot through Katherine like electricity bringing her to new lengths of power. The witches blood was a powerful aphrodisiac filling Katherine with need. Bonnie was drowned in the ecstasy of the vampire's bite. She could never get enough.

Stefan and Damon were surprised to learn Katherine was a vampire. The fact thrilled and intrigued them. But they were yanked from their thoughts as Elena pushed them unto the bed. Katherine unlatched her louth from Bonnie the young witch was quickly fazed and wore a sated grin. Bonnie touched her cut gingerly and moved with Katherine who slinked over to Caroline. Caroline was frozen. While watching the two women explore the depths of bloodlust she felt herself begin to throb 'down there'. She hadn't known what to do her inexperience weighing down on her. Caroline was desperate to relieve the ache she had been cursed with.

"You haven't been bedded before" Katherine stated more than asked.

Caroline still answered it as a question and shook her head.

"We have to change that. Now won't we?" Elena piped up from between the Salvatore Brothers.

Elena crawled over to the group surrounding Caroline. Caroline was trembling eager to sate her burning and bubbling with curiosity. Katherine rose to her knees and bonnie followed suit. Elena knelt behind Caroline whispering sweet nothings into her ear to soothe her nerves. Caroline felt Elena's soft lips on her neck much like what Katherine had done to Bonnie. But she felt Elena's small hands search for the knot of her robe unfastening it quickly. Fear and anxiety pounded in Caroline's blood mixed with the bottomless desire for more. She had never been naked infront of so many people before and that alarmed her.

Katherine covered Bonnie's lips with her own. Her tongue forcing itself into the witches mouth. Bonnie accepted her force she rather liked it. Warmth bloomed inside Bonnie heading straight down to her sex. Katherine deftly untie the laces that held Bonnie's bodice together. Bonnie's breasts overflowed from the constricting material. The cold air hit Bonnie's overheated flesh and her dark nipples hardened at the contradiction. Katherine lifted her lips from Bonnie's mouth and moved to her pebbled buds. Bonnie shuddered in delight as Katherine's tongue and hands worked on her sensitive breasts. Kneading them and applying just the right amount of pressure.

Elena giggled inwardly as Caroline's soft pink nipples puckered hard. Her hands roamed on Caroline's shoulders and began moving south. Elena kissed the blonde's neck once her hands found the swells of Caroline's breasts. She palmed them, loving the weight of it in her hands. Elena made Caroline face her and kissed the virgin. She took it slow letting Caroline enjoy the feel of their supple breasts rub together. Caroline felt a wetness pool between her thighs and her ache intensified in tenfold.

Damon and Stefan were on the side of the bed watching the women revel in their unabashed pleasure. Their cocks swelling in size as they watched the women writhe and moan. And as Damon shifted to enjoy the view all four women turned their attention to the Salvatore Brothers. All of them smiling like schoolgirls as if they were hiding a secret.

"Sorry we got a little. . . Carried away" Katherine smirked.

Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, and Caroline moved to the men who wore a flippant, indifferent facade. Caroline and Bonnie took Stefan while Katherine and Elena were privileged with the eldest Salvatore.

XXXXXX

Bonnie undid Stefan's belt and slipped her hands into his pants and gripped his hardened length. Stefan hissed out his approval and Bonnie smiled a dazed smile. Confidence from previous encounters pushed Caroline to fill the literal void in her. Caroline kissed Stefan. Hard and fast. She moaned into his mouth and Stefan was awed at the virgin's wanton needs. Bonnie finally ridded Stefan of his pants and growled at the sight of his aroused cock. Stefan grew hungry from watching the erratic pulsating of Caroline's vein on her smooth white neck. His face contorted into that of his true nature, a demon. Caroline couldn't respond because in an instant his fangs pierced her throat. A loud yelp was all she could manage before it turned into soft moans of pleasure. Her blood was pure and untainted the sweetness of it captivated Stefan. The power of the bite sending tremors of pleasure through both their bodies. Bonnie was tending to Stefan's member, moving her hand at a leisurely pace. She lowered her head down to his cock eying it hungrily And Stefan shoved his dick into her parted lips. He groaned into Caroline's skin her blood fueling the raging fire inside him.

Caroline felt his bite fill her with endorphins that made her feel like she was drifting into deep nothingness. But it only fed her desire for a tongue, a cock anything to fill her. Bonnie gagged as Stefan's hand guided her up and down his shaft roughly. The wetness accumulating in-between her legs her hands fondled her own breasts. Rolling her nipples between her fingers. Her other hand moved passed her flat stomach and finding the velvety softness underneath her sensitive folds. Bonnie inserted two fingers inside herself groaning which in turn made Stefan groan. Stefan removed his mouth from Caroline and kissed the virgin her own blood on his lips. Caroline tasted the coppery saltiness of it and strangely didn't mind.

Stefan began palming Carolines large breasts. Her skin burned up from his touch. Stefan's breath was at her chest and licked greedily at her bud. Caroline loved the newfangled pleasure her hand went behind Stefan's neck molding his face into her breast. Stefan's teeth pierced into the soft flesh of her breast. He removed it quickly fearing he would drain Caroline too quickly and not be able to try her out first. Bonnie's pumping became erratic and she plunged her fingers into her wetness again and again until her orgasm pulled her under it's dark intense waves. Stefan came down her throat with a satisfied groan. Bonnie went up to eye level with him and kissed Stefan as if starved of him. Bonnie pushed her tits against Stefan's chest demanding he take her now. Stefan didn't mind the witches urgency infact he was quite turned on by it.

"Kiss her" Stefan instructed

Bonnie wasn't fazed by this Caroline on the other hand was nervous after all Bonnie was her best friend. Bonnie saw the hesitance in Caroline's eyes and gave her a smile before gently tugging for her to come closer. Bonnie lowered her lips to Caroline's meshing their tongues together. Things became a lot more heated as Caroline began rubbing Bonnie's breasts. Making the witch moan she pushed Caroline into the bed creating friction between their pliant bodies. Bonnie lifted her head momentarily to look behind her and seek Stefan's eyes. He knew what she desired and was happy to do so. Bonnie trailed her lips lower kissing her best friend's breasts and nibbling on her pebbled nipples. Caroline fisted Bonnie's hair soft sighs erupting from her throat. When Bonnie reached Caroline's sex she left butterfly kisses in the inside of her thighs, above her heated cunt that was throbbing rapidly. She felt Stefan behind her his cock rubbing against her pussy lips. Bonnie wanted it more than anything and she moved her hips to envelop his dick inch by inch. Pain shot through her as Stefan stretched her insides. Bonnie gasped at the hurt. But Stefan didn't waste another second. He started pumping into her tight hole. Bonnie's untouched cunt squeezing so tightly he thought he was in heaven. Bonnie cried out strings of cuss words against Caroline's mound. The intense bliss from each plunge began to override the pain. Bonnie's attention went back to her best friend's pussy. She wanted to go slow on Caroline like Stefan hadn't done with her. Bonnie licked Caroline's clitoris feeling her shiver underneath her tongue. Stefan kept pumping closer and closer to his orgasm knowing he won't last long with Bonnie's death grip on his cock.

Caroline arched into Bonnie's mouth as the witches tongue probed deeper into her folds. Stefan felt his release close at hand. But he wanted Bonnie to come first and being the dominant one found Bonnie's sensitive bundle and circled it with his thumb. Bonnie's orgasm hit her hard slamming into her. Stefan came inside Bonnie as he felt her pulsating against his dick. Bonnie began using her fingers not inserting them inside Caroline but just rubbing her sex. Caroline felt herself snap and waves of heaven she never knew before washed over her. As Stefan removed his softening length from Bonnie, moans of shameless hunger and lust came from the other side of the bed.

XXXXXX

Katherine pulled Damon's lean body into the bed. She and Elena stradled his body. Damon reveled in their hot friction they felt way to good to be true. Elena was on top of Damon's hips and felt his impressive length through the little clothing she had. She rotated her own hips, Elena's wet mound brushing against his hard-on. Katherine groaned as Damon hand's went up to her breasts. Massaging them tenderly and suddenly her clothes became an enemy and she wanted to be rid of them. Katherine climbed off of Damon which detered Elena but she followed her sister anyways. Elena kissed Katherine, Elena could tell Damon was turned on by that as she saw his stiffy push against his pants. Katherine and Elena kept their eyes on Damon even as they kissed a smile apparent on both their faces. Katherine took it a step further and pushed her tongue into her twin sisters mouth. Elena's moan was choked by Katherine's lips. Their hands glided over the others body in admiration.

"Ah _Katherine si bon_" Elena muttered in her native tongue.

_"Votre si belle" _Katherine replied.

Katherine found the zipper that held Elena's corset together as Elena found the hem of Katherine's nightie. Elena removed Katherine's clothes first, Katherine's dark brown nipples jutting out Elena had the urge to suck it. Katherine saw Elena's motives in her eyes and offered up her breast. Elena licked her parted lips and gently nestled down to her sisters tit. She brought the exquisitely hard bud to her mouth and tugged at it with her teeth a little. Knowing how her sister likes it. Katherine moaned loudly and tilted her head back, her neck purposefully stretched out beckoning Damon's mouth. The throbbing of her vein and the loud thump of their fast heart beats echoed in Damon's ears. He watched Katherine's pulsating sex as if in a trance. Elena felt Katherines hand pull down her zipper. Her breasts litterally sprang from her constricting clothes. Elena gasped as the sharp air spread over her exposed nipples.

Damon's eyes tore from Katherine's body and went to Elena's the second her breasts flowed from her tight corset. Katherine kissed Elena's chest and pushed her down unto the bed. Katherine gave a come-hither gesture to Damon. A smirk on her glossed lips. _These women. . _. Damon thought. He returned her smirk and knelt infront of Elena.

"Let us pleasure you" Elena said her french accent lacing her sweet words.

Making them even sweeter. Elena lifted Damon's white dress shirt off of his body. And stood back in amazement at the sight of Damon's lean, muscular upper body. Katherine in fast needy movements tore Damon's pants off of him. His swollen length sprang into view. An ache echoed through Katherine. Elena bent down to capture Damon's lips. She moaned as his head rubbed up against her chest. Tickling Elena, she stiffled a giggle against his mouth. She gripped his hair and moaned as he kissed the air out of her. Damon's lips were fierce on hers it was very dizzying for Elena. Katherine pleasured Damon with her hand making him harder in her hands. Katherine watched as Damon kissed her sister making her hand shuttle faster up and down his shaft. When Damon was hard enough for Katherine's standards she called Elena's attention which took a little while for she was distracted by Damon's skilled mouth.

"Elena" Katherine chided

Elena lifted her head an annoyed and embarrassed expression painting her cheeks a rosy shade of pink. She knew what her sister was expecting her to do. Katherine moved up to Elena and Damon giving Damon a hard kiss. She knelt beside Damon and searched for her dopplegangers mouth kissing her sweetly. Damon took Katherine's breast into his hand cupping them. He shifted so that Elena and Katherine wouldn't have him between them. But he actually liked the thought of that.

And just as if they read his mind they removed their lips from each others and smiled Damon's way. Elena held a glint of restlessness in her eyes. Damon caught on to what they wanted to do as Elena and Katherine wriggled their tongues out in the open air. Damon weaved his tongue into their's. He felt Elena and Katherine's lavish attention on his tongue.

Katherine massaged Elena's ample breast as Damon removed his tongue from their three way kiss. Damon moved behind Elena and her breathing became fevered and uneven. Elena stradled Damon's hips not connected yet. Though they wished very badly they did. Katherine kissed Elena again using her fingers to part her pussy lips. Damon moaned as Elena's tight walss stretched to accomodate him. Elena arched her back in response and moaned an almost pained expression on her face.

"Damon!" Elena bit out as she felt him slide into her.

Elena's eyes became heavy lidded as Damon began rocking their hips at a slow pace. Damon wanted to savor every cry every moan every raspy plea. Katherine latched onto Elena's nipple. Elena cried out louder as she felt her sister's fingers circling her clit. Elena wanted to return the favor and her fingers found Katherine's wet heat. Katherine groaned into Elena's skin. Damon grunted as he was hard at work to bring them both to a beautiful end. He bounced her harder and Elena met his thrusts the loud slap of skin making her even more wet. She inserted two fingers into her sisters cunt and Katherine cried in pleasure she vamped out and bit down on Elena's breast.

Her sisters blood made her feel whole like it was the missing piece of her puzzle. Damon got off on the sexy sounds the Pierce sisters were making. He only pumped harder. Elena gasped as Damon's hips slammed into her harder and faster, she loved it. As well as her sister biting her. To be truthful she never had experienced a Vampires bite and was it something. It was better than getting high or getting wasted or sex. But the sex Elena was having right now made her doubt that last part. Katherine strummed her clit feverishly.

"_Oh mon dieu_! Fuck, Damon!" Elena exclaimed and in a few brief thrusts she came, on Katherine's long fingers and Damon's thick cock.

Katherine felt Elena drive another finger into her she took her mouth of Elena's breast a moaned. Licking the blood that escaped her. Katherine kissed Elena's wound and brought her own fingers that were playing with Elena's pussy up to Elena's mouth making her taste her own blood and come together. Elena's violent shudders of ecstasy made Damon topple over the edge. Hot jets of liquid spurted into Elena's cunt.

"Elena!" Damon bellowed as he hurdled into oblivion.

After their breathing somewhat calmed and their heart rate still semi-erratic Damon pulled out of Elena KAtherine immediately took his dick into her mouth. Sucking him clean. Damon hissed as Katherine's skilled mouth on his softening length. When Katherine was satisfied with her work she turned to Elena who was watching them intently. In a blur of movements Elena felt the bed support her back and Katherine's weight on top of her body. Katherine's head though was at Elena's throbbing sex. Katherine was turned on at the remnants of Damon's orgasm was still fresh on her sister mound. She licked it all up. Loving how they tasted together. She felt Elena's cool tongue delve into her folds. She moaned and worked on Elena's pussy with a steel resolve. The two were vaguely aware of Damon's hand moving up and down his shaft that was still slick from the fucking and sucking he recieved.

Katherine used her cheeks Elena's wetness sliding down her chin. The sensation nestling into Elenas's womb building up her second orgasm. She arched her hips up tp Katherine who was greedy for Elena's climax. Katherine bit the inside of her twins thigh. Making Elena come all over her face. And licked it all up.

"I think Katherine wants to come Elena don't you?" Damon's voice sharp and ragged questioned.

Elena moved from underneath her sister and burrowed inbetween Katherine's legs tongue molded to her twins mound. Causing Katherine to bite her lip.

At that moment Stefan sent Caroline to Damon while he continued to fuck the witch into the ground.

Damon palmed Caroline's perky large breasts. His large hands warmed Caroline in more ways than one. Damon didn't take his time with her though, he skewered her on his dick. Caroline yelped out loudly her virgin pussy aching and not in the good way. It was more painful then she'd expected and Damon growled as he felt her walls constrict his dick. He went at this for a while not pausing to let Caroline get used to his size. Which was particualrly big. Katherine smelled the blood before she even saw it.

"Damon bring her here" Katherine breathed.

Damon did as she asked and to his surprise Katherine pulled Caroline's hips up to her mouth. The pure blood that flowed into Katherine's mouth was exquisite covering her skin with goosebumps. Caroline whimpered her sensitive sex still holding a tinge of pain. As Katherine licked Carolines clitoris her pussy swelled at the attention. Caroline brought her hands up to her breasts tweaking her own nipple. Katherine writhed in pleasure the sight and sound of pussy everywhere. Elena was gluttonous for Katherine to feel how she made her feel. In desperation she pushed two fingers inside Katherine. Who arched her face deeper into Caroline's cunt. Caroline faced Damon she ogled Damon's cock, finally she answered to her instincts.

Caroline grasped Damon's shaft sliding her hand up and down. She used her spit to lave up his cock. Damon was shocked at Carolines actions. He had to give props to her for a virgin she was pretty good. Katherine wanted to take it a step further and slipped a finger into Caroline's sex her finger moved with ease since Caroline was just like butter. Elena observed Katherine sucking Caroline off, while Caroline sucked Damon off. As Elena watched, her free hand cupped her mound teasing her clit to life.

Damon growled as Caroline began to deepthroat him and Caroline's moans came from Katherine who was reveling into the exuberant pleasure from her pussy and the taste of another woman on her tongue while Elena touched her own sex to quench the burning inside herself. And like a switch they all came violently so, loud strings of cuss words, unadulterated cries of pleasure. All of them feeling the same high, the same amazing bliss, the same mind blowing ecstasy.

* * *

**It took a while but yeah there it is(: **

**AND coming up next that three-chapter one shot I was telling you guys about I'm working on it it might take a bit but I will do my best to satisfy your lemon fix) till then I'll just give you guys a little taste of _Mr. Salvatore and Mrs. Salvatore_**

The last grain of rice had been tossed, the final joyous cry called out, the last of the chairs piled up, all of the booze spilled unto the ground. The honeymoons over for Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. It had been for a while now. Elena and Damon Salvatore have lost their spark to put it in simple terms. They barely have the energy to say 'hi' when they come home to each other. But as their 5 year anniversary comes up and their to go on a trip to the Caribbean, will they rekindle their flame?

**Writting this took forever I won't try it again soon. THE END OF SCHOOL IS NEAR (well at least for me) then fanfiction will have my undivided attention(x**

**-Sammy(x**


	8. In the Dark

**Hello my lovely readers sorry I haven't updated in a while): it's hurting me too**

**Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore is still being perfected so until then you have this piece of smut that just fell on my lap. . . enjoy **

**This is for: Lenny, Erinscan, and pixiedust 96 who asked for sex toys, dark, hardcore, sexy sex, and _torture_. LET YOUR FREAK FLAG FLY! ;) Thank you Lenny your delliverance on what you "needed" to see sent tingles down my spine, scared me a little but it's all good!**

**Warning: Sex toys, Dark Damon, submissive Elena, handcuffs, and vibrations;)**

* * *

**EPOV:**

It was so dark. It was hard to figure out if I was just closing my eyes or if they were really open. That was the only thing I could register. Everything else before that moment was a haze, all I knew was my name. I shifted a little my limbs on the brink of falling asleep, the mattress I was laying on gave a little squeak. The cool metal of what felt like handcuffs were chaffing my wrists and I knew there'd be an angry red mark there. Discomfort aside all was unnervingly still which scared me more than the scurrying of rats or the angered screaming of prisoners. I was afraid to stand up from the bed afraid off what lurks beyond it. Another shiver shook my body, because of my absence of clothes. I only wore a bra and panties. The quiet had settled in filling every nook and crevice it irked me remarkably. Admitting defeat I pressed my head down into my chained hands.

Abruptly, a gust of wind burst into the room and the loud clang of a heavy door that I could only assume was my only way out. My head shot up out of my hands only to see the fading light of my freedom. I acted on impulse and lunged for the general direction of the door.

I felt relief bloom through my numb body. My escape so close at hand. . . . . It was there. Then it wasn't. I figured I was only a mere two feet from the door, but barely half of the way there I ran smack into a brick wall. Except a brick wall couldn't have held me in its arms. _Lean, muscular arms that I'd love to wrap around me. . . Snap out of it Elena_! I scold myself inwardly. It was a man I could tell that much the smell of his cologne the musky scent of leather.

"Please whoever you are—" I pleaded my voice hoarse from being unused for so long.

"Let me go. . . I'll do anything. . . Please I've heard all before Elena" the eerily sensual voice interrupted wrapping around me, reminding me of thick caramel dripping from a spoon.

I couldn't help my body's response. Inching closer to my captor taking comfort in the warmth his clothes had to offer. But his skin was as cold as the walls that kept me prisoner. Damn the darkness I couldn't make out his face but just from his voice I could tell he was beyond sexy.

"What do you want?" I asked him my voice a bit stronger this time.

He took very little time to answer my question.

". . . You" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

His voice sounded so familiar his name was on the tip of my tongue.

"Who are you?" I question again.

"Where'd you go to Law School?" The man joked.

A smirk clear in his words. A small smirk of my own formed on my lips but it quickly dissipated.

"I think this will help a little" his velvety voice muttered into my ear.

I felt the smooth skin of his cheek against my own. His breath tickled my neck; he dipped me back to get full access to my neck. My breathing became short and air was an elusive necessity. I clutched his broad shoulder to keep from falling and I felt a pair of lips place a single kiss on my neck. His lips were indescribably soft. A moan escaped my lips as his mouth was alot more eager on my throat. My heart rate spiked. His teeth nibbled on the sensitive skin of my neck. My handcuffed hands sought the fabric of his shirt pulling him closer. Even if the pain was more than a little painful but his hard body pressed against me was more powerful. The moan that erupted from his throat was strangled against my heated skin. A sharp prick on my neck brought rationality and memories back to me.

"DAMON?" I yell shoving him away with the full weight of my body.

Damon bumped against the light switch and the sudden light stunned me. I had to blink several times till my eyes were adjusted to the light. Damon and his 5'7" frame standing against the metal door laughing. As usual I was momentarily dazed by him. His black split neck t-shirt, and dark blue denim jeans he was way too male as he was arrogant. He got back up and dusted himself off. And my resolve faded temporarily as his arctic, crystalline eyes locked with mine.

"Let me go Damon" My jaw locked tightly.

"I don't think so Elena" Damon sighed closing the space against us again.

I took a step back as he advanced towards me. Damon kept walking towards me till I felt the cold surface of the wall and even that didn't stop me from shrinking back to the wall. A flush of heat seared my cheeks as his eyes swept over me a look I've seen when Damon drank from me when Tyler bit him. An unbridled hunger and lust. When Damon pushed himself against my bare lithe body I quivered in fear, but also in anticipation.

When I realized it was anticipation making my body lean into him I did something completely reckless. I brought my cuffed hands up and brought it across his flawless cheek. The blow didn't seem to faze him at the least, a sadistic smirk creeping across his lips. His eyes turned blood red the blue entrapped in the middle of the scarlet ocean of his eyes. Damon's razor like canines were unsheathed.

I kept my stance but my body locked up and I couldn't move. Damon's large hands went to grip the back of my head yanking my curled brown hair roughly I let out a loud yelp as he did. My breathing turned erratic again as his sharp teeth ghosted above the flesh of my throat. I shivered the hard muscles of his chest pressing at my breasts.

"Your mine Elena. Not Stefan's. Mine" He spat out his brother's name venomously.

His possessiveness enthralled me. The way he was able to take what he wanted. Unlike Stefan who could never make me feel like this, the desire to take like this and fill me with a wanton desire that drove me to borderline hysterics. Damon Salvatore was the drug I hated and needed at the same time and I was more than addicted.

"Say it Elena!" Damon roared yanking my wrenching my hair.

The pain, the fear, but most importantly the lust pushed me into submission and made me utter those two words.

"I'm yours" I whispered brokenly.

Damon smiled at my easy defeat. With no warning whatsoever he bit down fiercely on my neck. I screamed out loudly the life draining out of me. But as he pulled away from my neck I fell to the ground with a thud. I touch my cut delicately and winced as I felt the wet substance and looked at the deep red of my blood.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Damon said walking to a closet at the corner of the room.

I didn't notice the tears leaking from my eyes until I tasted them on my lips. Damon came back with a red ball with black cloth strips on both of its ends.

"What—" the rest of my sentence was strangled as he stuffed the ball into my mouth.

He clasped the ball-gag at the back of my head. And I looked back at him mustering as much hate as I could in my eyes.

"That's _alot_ better" Damon smirked making his way to the mattress.

It made a loud squeak as he sat down. I was still breathing heavily and trying to still my heart.

"Get over here you little slut" His voice cold.

I usually didn't like being talked to dirtily but Damon was the exception his words hurt me yet excited the hell out of me. I bit the inside of my cheek feeling my cheeks go red again. And got up on my feet slowly using the wall for support. My actions were slow as if I were drunk and my I was starting to get a little light headed. Then I collapsed as I reached Damon his legs out before him. My hand shot out to grip his leg as I tried to keep upright he sat up immediately. I jerked back a little Damon's hands were warm on my shoulders and unlike everything that he'd done that night he gently laid me on the bed.

Damon's hands moved to my waist his breath at my neck again but this time giving it a light kiss. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand as the other was gripping my hips. Damon chained my hands to the head board with another set of handcuffs. _Where the hell does he keep getting these things? _His hands travelled to the valley of my breasts and he began to massage them kissing the depression between them.

My ragged breath was strangled by the red rubber ball. I clutched the metal cuffs for release from the intense sensations culminating in my nether regions. Damon's hands turned rough and I tried to get away from his hands.

"_Tsk tsk tsk_ Are you trying to get away from me bitch?" Damon's cold voice like a tendril of ice.

Damon tore off my bra and my eyes opened wide. The air seeping into my overly warm body. I tried to hide my exposed chest from him. Embarrassment reddening my cheeks for the umpteenth time that night. He kept me from wriggling with his steel grip. I felt the cold touch of Damon's tongue snake around my pert nipple. Before I could stop myself a moan _my _moan peppered the air. I felt my hips buck upwards to meet his hard erection.

His mouth hadn't unlatched itself from my breast but his hands traced the curve of my hip and to my hip bone. I trembled underneath him and my eyes felt like lead. Before I closed my eyes to drift into the sensations even more deeply Damon grinned at me. And his large hand escaped from sight as it burried itself into the fabric of my panties. My body hummed as his long fingers teased the cleft of my pussy. The juices flowed easily from me covering his finger.

"Mhm" I mumbled.

"You like that. Don't you whore?" Damon moaned darkly.

I nodded my assent giving into the pleasure he was giving me. My heart threatened to stop beating as his fingers probed deeper into my folds. He slipped off the remaining piece of clothing I had. I felt his soft lips kiss my inner thigh and his rough tongue slip out of its hiding place. His moans vibrated through my hypersensitive folds. My back arched of the bed as he flicked at my tight little bud. Moaning became constant as Damon's tongue delved into me. The coil tightening inside my womb was so ready to snap. A bead of sweat formed on my brow anxious for his final lick that'd send me into a high unlike any other.

Except it didn't happen. Damon's warmth was nowhere near where I needed him most. My eyes shot open in confusion and a little anger. Damon was over by his closet of tricks. Rumaging through things I couldn't really see what. Impatiently I waited for him to return and finish his task.

"I'm not going to let you come yet Elena. The games have just begun" Damon sneered

At supernatural speed he came back onto the bed making it squeak annoyingly. I gawked at what he had in his hands. A pink dildo in his right and a rectangular box in his left. I knew what a dildo looked like since we got Caroline one as a joke for her 17th birthday. Damon brought them to me smirking outrageously. He untied the ball gag from my mouth and my jaw still hung open.

"What are you gonna do with that?" I asked in a small voice.

I haven't really experimented with sex all that much. But for Damon I'd try. I was more than a little curious if his reputation really proceeded him.

"I want to be the one to introduce things I _know _Stefan would never have the balls to try with you" He said matter-of-factly.

"Your _way_ too overdressed Damon" I leer at him with a boldness I'd never felt comfortable with unless it was with him.

Damon grinned sexily at me before ridding himself of his shirt. My mouth fell open like a dork yet again. I swear he looked fucking photoshopped. His abdomen was unbelievably toned and his broad shoulders I wanted to grip while he drove into me. My eyes fell to his bulging erection and I licked my lips hungrily.

He claimed my lips selfishly. I lost myself in the heat of his lips and the cool touch of his chest on my glistening breasts. I was so enthralled by it I nicked his lip in the frenzy for control. I knew blood was supposed to taste coppery and metallic but his didn't. Damon's blood tasted like a sweet wine it was borderline intoxicating. I brought his lip into my mouth lapping up his blood. Which made my already soaking cunt even wetter. When his cut healed he picked up the pink sex toy. My breathing picked up again as Damon planted himself inbetween my legs.

"It's as pink as your tight cunt" Damon commented entranced by my pussy.

Damon toyed with my wet slit rubbing it with the tip of the dildo. He continued to rub me with it and my eyes fluttered close my juices flowing like a waterfall and dripping down my thighs.

"Mhhm Damon. . . More" I whispered writhing in pleasure.

He did. Sliding it into me with ease. I gasped and my hips jerked as the dildo filled me. My mound pulsated and my head did too. Struggling against the metal handcuffs that burned my wrists. But I was drowned in such pure ecstasy that I didn't even notice. Damon was torturing me with his slow pace and my body took over and my hips moved faster. The passion searing me inside, my toes curling in pleasure. The coil ready to snap. But Damon snatched that away from me pulling the pink dildo coated in my juices out of my heated sex.

"Damon!" I yell releasing a sharp breath.

"Not yet, Elena be patient" he scolded

I was about to tell him off when I felt fabric go up my legs. The sudden feeling made me flinch but I obeyed. Damon put me in a pair of black panties. But something felt strange about it. There was a small contraption in the panties. And as I was trying to figure it out a strong vibration rattled my soaking wet sex.

"Uhhgh Damon" I whisper closing my eyes.

"God, Elena you turn me on so badly" Damon growled his breath at my nipple.

I pushed my breast into his open mouth and he accepted, swirling the rock hard bud in his mouth as the vibrations built up my orgasm. Damon surprised me by using his fingers to stroke my pussy through the cloth of my panties pressing into me even harder making the vibrations deeper. All I could do was moan. I wanted Damon inside of me so badly. His erect member pressing at my belly.

"I want you to put your thick cock inside my wet pussy Damon" I moaned into his ear.

I heard him groan as he removed the handcuff chaining me from the bed and forced me down unto the floor all in supernatural speed. He shed his pants and his boxers in a fluid motion. And he stood before me in all of his glory. Damon had a beautiful cock, thick and long, a thin line of pre cum at his head. I wanted it so badly inside my moist heat. Damon tugged harshly at my dark brown hair giving me a hard kiss his tongue demanding control.

"Now suck me off slut" his jaw clenched.

He didn't wait for my answer and fed me his cock. Just then he raised the intensity of the vibrations with a tiny remote in his hands. When I pressed my thighs together I felt my wetness and my blood boiled hotter another ten degrees. My body taut awaiting my sweet release. Damon tasted like. . . well _Damon_. Raw masculinity, and an ethereal sexiness no other being can compare. My mouth enveloping his shaft in short feverish motions I sucked him with as much force as I could muster making his hand gripping my tresses tug a little.

"You feel so fucking good Elena" Damon bit out watching the throbbing vein on my throat.

I gaged a little as he pushed the entire length of his cock into my throat. A moaned at his ferocity. In turn Damon elevated the vibration level. The vibrations throbbing deeper into my sensitive wet folds. And with that I came. My scream of rapture was stiffled by Damon's cock. The delicious relief was violent as it was exquisite. The ecstasy washing through me. For a minute I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All I knew was the beautiful high of my mindblowing orgasm that had been pent up for so long. My pussy spasmed and the vibrations continued prolonging my orgasm. The vibrations of my moans hurtled Damon over the precipice.

"Fuck Elena!" Damon bellowed.

As I swallowed hot jets of his white seed. When Damon calmed down which didn't take very long he rushed us over the bed.

"I have to be inside you Elena" Damon thought out loud.

I didn't have the energy to agree with him so I straddled Damon's hips without him entering me. Using my hand to glide up and down his shaft making him hard again. He groaned and reclaimed my lips. When my hand left Damon's dick he slipped my panties off of me. I shivered as he did, the cold air cooling my overheated sex. My hands shot out to the headboard to support myself. Not entering me yet Damon used his fingers to toy with my juices he brought his fingers up to my lips. And without thinking I sucked on his fingers. Licking it clean. I didn't know I tasted that sweet and my moan echoed in the desolate room.

I used one arm to steady myself while the other went down south to part my pussy for Damon. He groaned, I could tell he liked it when I'd touch myself because his cock swelled. My hips plunged down on him greedily. Making us groan in unison. He didn't move for a while letting me adjust to his rather large size. I could feel his throbbing inside of me. And I knew the only way he'd continue was if I'd asked him. Swallowing every last bit of pride I had.

"Please Damon. . . Fuck me" I groaned into the sensitive shell of his ear.

That was all it took and he began bouncing me roughly on his hardened cock.

"Ohmygod Damon" I panted breathlessly.

He looked determined sharp ice blue ice staring at my bouncing breasts his lips in a straight line. I rolled my nipples between my thumb and fore finger the sensation nestling inbetween my legs. I met Damon's thrusts dead on the loud slap of our skin resonating against the walls. Damon pulled me down to his skilled mouth and gave me a kiss his tongue massaging mine he moaned tasting himself on my tongue. Then his lips moved themselves to my breast and his other hand kneaded the other one. His dick ramming mercilessly into me.

"Make me come Damon" I told him.

"With pleasure" he murmured.

I felt his teeth rake my breast. Then his teeth pierced my supple olive-colored flesh. A cry rose from my lips as he did so. The pain intermingled with the delicious friction gave me the final push I needed. He only took a quick drink and retracted his fangs from me.

"Oh fuck Damon I'm gonna come!" I yelled.

With that in my mind he picked up his already fast pace. I came so hard a little air was knocked from me. The rapture so intense it almost blinded me. I was just so in awe of the ethereal beauty of nothingness Damon gifted me with. My hips rubbed against Damon's pelvis riding out the last tremor, I licked my lips and inhaled a needed breath of fresh air. After a few more thrusts Damon came deep inside me coating my pussy with his sweet come.

"Elena!" Damon sounded out his orgasm.

He kissed me sweetly clinging to my slick body. I was still breathing hard from my release and spurts of his seed were still spilling inside of me. He rocked our hips together while we kissed. When the last throb faded from our bodies he set me off of him and unto the bed.

"I love you Elena" Damon said his breath ragged.

I kissed him fiercely and smiled against his mouth.

"I love you too" I returned truthfully.

With unconsciousness pulling at me he gave me a single kiss on my forehead before my eyes drifted close and brought me to the world of dreams.

* * *

**Hope you guys aren't too mad about the whole not updating for almsot like a month thing): I made this lemon as a peace offering;) **

**I'm almost out of school then fanfiction will have me 24/7 ****Working hard on Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore it's coming soon!**

**I read the most life changing thing eversince I learned that missonary wasn't the only position.**

**Boys only think with one head;) Can't live with them can't live without 'em**

**-Sammy(x**


End file.
